Valora lo que tienes,o el tiempo te enseñará a apreciar lo que tuviste
by Miko Eiko
Summary: TMNT 2012. Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo son muy desconsiderados con su hermano mayor siempre reprochándole "lo malo" que es con ellos, y ese es precisamente el problema, nunca ven todo lo que ha hecho, hace y hará por ellos. Él siempre está para ellos pero estos no lo aprecian. Ciertos personajes se cansan de esto y deciden darles un escarmiento.
1. El Inicio

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada e inspirada en "Cuento de Navidad" de Dickens, el cual es uno de mis favoritos debo decir.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

* * *

Hoy, como siempre encontramos a nuestros amigos, las tortugas mutantes, en su guarida, como cualquier día normal, claro que para nuestros personajes la palabra "normal" significa ver a Mikey corriendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, siendo seguido muy de cerca por un molesto Raphael, ambos como los ninjas que son no han votado nada todavía…

CRASHHH

-¡Pero miren lo que hicieron! –gritó Donatello desde su laboratorio

Bueno creo que hablé demasiado pronto, al parecer ambos han botado la taza de café de su hermano genio y este salió a perseguirlos, Splinter estaba demasiado concentrado en su meditación como para hacerles caso. Una escena normal, aunque creo que falta algo o más bien alguien, ¿Dónde está Leonardo?

-Chicos, ya basta –dijo tranquilamente Leonardo saliendo de su cuarto

Oh, ahí está, bueno creo que una vez presentados, podemos comenzar con la historia; esta era muy peculiar pues solo unas cuantas personas la conocían, era una pequeña anécdota de nuestras tortugas, pero aun así hizo la más grande diferencia, y ya entrados en detalles creo que podemos empezar.

Solo recuerden dos de mis frases favoritas y creo, encajan perfecto con lo que les voy a contar, e incluso puedo asegurar que la mayoría estará de acuerdo conmigo.

 _"El ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio pero el hoy es un obsequio por eso lo llamamos presente" Maestro Ooway_

A puesto a que ahora están buscando la siguiente frase, pues por si no se fijaron la que acaban de leer es la segunda, pues la primera ya la leyeron incluso antes del summary. Si no le pusieron atención, pues ahora sí y a muchos se les ha de hacer muy conocida o tal vez no.

Bueno como sé que ya quieren que comience a narrar, no los haré esperar, tan solo les pido, nuevamente, que recuerden esas dos frases

Ahora si empecemos

 **EL INICIO**

Era de madrugada, creo que eran las 5:00 am (yo sé que muchos dijeron "OH POR DIOS, ESA ES UNA HORA INHUMANA DE LEVANTARSE, ¿QUÉ MONSTRUO SE ATREVERÍA A DESPERTAR A ALGUIEN A ESA HORA?" y adivinen hay dos respuestas, la primera, y más obvia, es el maldito despertador, y la segunda, tan tan tan, redoble de tambores y la respuesta es…su querida escritora, la que hace madrugar a los personajes)

Bueno como iba diciendo, eran las 5:00 am, cuando se oyó el sonido de tres despertadores a la vez, de los cuales dos están sanos y el último pues no tanto. De las tres puertas salieron los somnolientos adolescentes menores de la casa, fueron al baño para mojarse la cara un poco, lo que los despertó casi por completo. Mikey era el primero en bajar los escalones, pero al llegar al final de estos fue detenido por sus dos hermanos mayores.

-¿Qué pasa bros? –preguntó con inocencia

-¿A caso tienes la nariz tapada o qué, enano? –dijo Rapha de forma brusca, haciendo que su hermano se confundiera más

-Olfatea, Mikey –dijo Don tranquilamente, a lo que el menor hizo caso un poco molesto por parecer un perro policía

-Aggg Acaso es…. –dijo Mikey con cara de asco

-Sip, otro experimento culinario por parte de Sin miedo –dijo Rapha con burla

-Nooooo –dijo Mikey de forma dramática- No pudo simplemente pedir pizza

-Mikey, sabes que Leo no le gusta que comamos mucha pizza, así que ahora el desayuno lo hace él para asegurarse de que comemos sano –explicó el genio de la familia

-Bueno al mal paso darse prisa –suspiró Raphael mientras caminaba hacia la cocina seguido de sus hermanos con un aura que claramente decía "CONDENADOS A MUERTE" y con letras muy grandes

-Buenos días chicos, ya voy a servir el desayuno –dijo Leo sonriente mientras cogía los platos, mientras sus hermanos esperaban en la mesa por la nueva muestra culinaria, la cual tardó menos de 5 minutos en servirse.

-Amm Leo… -dijo Mikey agarrando el tenedor de mirando con desconfianza el plato

-¿Sí, Mikey? –respondió él mirando a su hermano menor notando lo pálido que se había puesto de repente

-¿Seguro de que esta cosa no estaba viva cuando la cocinaste, bro? –dijo de manera estrangulada mientras picaba con el tenedor la masa colorida y deforme que estaba en su plato, como si esperará que cualquier rato le saltara y le devorara la cara

-Es fruta Mikey –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, excepto para sus menores que lo miraron los ojos abiertos

-¡ESTO ERA FRUTA! –gritó Ralph mostrando el plato de masa paranormal, que por más vueltas le dieras al plato, no se despegaba de él

-Bueno al menos debe saber bien –dijo Don intentando apoyar a Leo, cogiendo el tenedor, intentó tomar un pedazo de la masa, pero el cubierto se rompió al intentar atravesar la masa dejando asombrados a todos en el acto.

-Fantástico intrépido, creaste una roca en lugar de desayuno –dijo sarcástico Raphael con una sonrisa burlona

-Amm lo siento, no pensé que pasaría eso –respondió Leo- Prepararé otro….-dijo levantándose

-NI SE TE OCURRA INTRÉPIDO, YA SUFFICIENTE HEMOS TENIDO DE TUS EXPERIMENTOS, QUE POR CIERTO SABEN ASQUEROSO –dijo Ralph con cara de asco y de pocos amigos siendo secundado por sus hermanos por un asentamiento de cabeza

-Leo es mejor que dejes de hacer el desayuno –dijo Don de forma seria

-Cocinas horrible –dijo Mikey haciendo un puchero sin percatarse del efecto que hicieron sus palabras en su hermano mayor

-YA BASTA –exclamó la voz autoritaria de Splinter entrando en la cocina, lo había escuchado todo- Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo su hermano está tratando de cuidarlos deben agradecerle por eso –dijo mirándolos respectivamente

-Sí, pero que nos cuide de otra manera –refunfuñó Raphael recibiendo una mirada de su padre que lo mandó a callar

-Los espero para el entrenamiento en cinco minutos –dijo retirándose no sin antes recibir la taza de té que Leo le ofrecía

-Sensei siempre te defiende Sin miedo –dijo enojado Raphael cuando su padre ya no estaba

-Eso no es cierto –dijo defendiéndose, Mikey y Donnie vieron la pelea que se avecinaba así que decidieron llevarse a Raphael al dojo

-Mejor me voy al dojo, porque si no don perfecto me va acusar con sensei de llegar tarde –dijo burlándose mientras agitaba las manos en el aire cosa que hizo reír un poco a los menores

-No soy perfecto, Raphael –dijo Leo dando un suspiro cansado, pues siempre era la misma discusión

-Oh claro que no, Splinter Junior-gruñó en respuesta- pero te crees perfecto, el favorito de Sensei, acaso ya no tienes suficiente atención que quieres hacernos a un lado –dijo retadoramente mientras sus menores se quedaban expectantes por la tensión que se sentía en el aire

-Yo no… -Leo estaba intentando explicarle algo a su hermano pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta

-¡Hola chicos! –saludaron April y Casey al mismo tiempo, esto rompió la tensión pues los tres fueron a saludar a sus amigos, pero Leo se quedó limpiando la cocina

-¡Chicos, hora del entrenamiento! –exclamó Leo al pasar por la sala en dirección al dojo

-Y ahora llega Sin miedo a arruinarnos la diversión –exclamó Raphael

-Mooo porque no puede dejarnos un ratito –hizo un puchero Mikey

-Vamos antes de que Leo y Sensei se enojen –dijo Donnie molesto por tener que dejar de hablar con April

-Hey, vamos chicos, Leo hace lo que es mejor para ustedes –dijo April en defensa del de añil pues ella sabía algunas de las cosas que Leo hacía a escondidas

-La pelirroja tiene razón, los hermanos mayores siempre son así –dijo Casey apoyándola

-Sí como digan –dijeron las tortugas con desgano dirigiéndose al dojo

Creo que pasaron tres horas cuando por fin salieron los chicos del dojo, solo que esta vez parecía como si los tres hubieran tenido una pelea con el Clan del Pie, el Kraang y los Dragones púrpura, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Pero ¿qué les pasó? –exclamó April al ver que Mikey se arrastraba por el piso dramáticamente

-Sensei tomó venganza –dijo Donnie a modo de explicación mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Y todo por criticar la comida de Sin miedo –exclamó Ralph haciendo lo mismo

-¿Y Leo? –preguntó Casey, a lo que recibió como respuesta a Mikey alzando su brazo y señalando a la entrada del dojo donde se veía claramente que Splinter felicitaba al de añil

Cuando Leo por fin salió fue recibido por las miradas fulminantes de sus hermanos y las cálidas de sus amigos humanos.

-Hola Leo, podemos hablar un momento –pidió la pelirroja

-Claro -y ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio de Donnie cerrando la puerta

-¿Qué se traen ese par? –dijo Raphael tan curioso como sus dos hermanos, esperaron un poco y al fin los vieron salir del laboratorio mientras April le entregaba su bolsa a Leo

-Iré a dejar esto, gracias por traerlo April –dijo mientras iba en dirección a su cuarto

-¡Espera Leo, te acompaño! –dijo Casey de repente siguiendo al de añil

-¿Qué le trajiste? –preguntó Mikey inocentemente curioso

-Ahh, unas hojas y un poco de tinta –dijo ella tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Donnie, viendo que el amor de su vida se ponía un poco nerviosa por la pregunta

-Ahh no lo sé, nunca me lo ha dicho –respondió April rápidamente mientras buscaba una película para ver y justo en ese momento salió Casey y se dirigió a la sala

-Leo dice que no puede bajar, tiene algunos libros que repasar –informó Casey

-Te salió un verso –dijo riéndose Mikey contagiando a los demás- Ahh por cierto April ¿cuándo me traes el cómic que me prometiste?

-Pronto Mikey –respondió ella –lo estoy buscando en algunas cajas dela bodega pero digamos que estoy cerca –dijo ella con calma

-Entiendo –dijo Mikey desilusionado por el momento

Y así pasaron algunas horas hasta que llegó la hora del patrullaje, Leo salió de su habitación y bajo en silencio viendo las expresiones de suspenso que traía el grupo en la sala, pues al parecer estaban a la mitad de una película de romance por la cara que había puesto Mikey y April.

-Chicos hora del patrullaje –anunció poniendo pausa a la película, recibiendo inmediatamente las protestas de sus hermanos mientras encendía las luces.

-Moo pero Leo quiero ver si van a chocar con el iceberg -lloriqueó Mikey

-Obvio que van a chocar Mikey, un barco de esas proporciones y con turbinas tan pequeñas no puede esquivar un iceberg, además el metal con el que está hecho no aguantará el choque ya que es sensible a temperaturas bajas –explicó Don recibiendo miradas fulminantes de Raphael y Mikey

-Gracias, bro –dijo Mikey en respuesta –pero quiero saber que va a pasar con el Capricornio ese –dijo el menor

-DiCaprio, Mikey –corrigió April riéndose

-Bueno suficiente, alístense que salimos en cinco –exclamó Leo cansadamente mientras los esperaba en la puerta.

En medio de protestas los hermanos subieron a sus cuartos por sus armas y herramientas.

-Leo ¿seguro de qué estás bien? –preguntó Casey cuando estuvieron solo los tres

-Sí no te preocupes –respondió con una leve sonrisa

-Pero estás un poco pálido –dijo preocupada April

-No es nada, es probable que para mañana ya esté bien –dijo en respuesta

-Bueno pero si te ocurre algo nos avisas de acuerdo –dijo no muy convencida

-Leo, lo más importante es que cuando regresen, te pongas a descansar –dijo Casey un poco preocupado

-Sí, lo sé –dijo en respuesta

-Leo no es juego puede empeorar –dijo April cogiéndole una mano

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, tranquilos no soy un niño de cinco años –respondió riéndose por la forma en que lo trataban –Además solo es un dolor de cabeza pequeño, mañana ya se habrá ido –aseguró

-Por más pequeño que sea, si crece puedes agarrar un resfriado Leo –dijo ella un poco enojada pues sabía que su amigo les estaba mintiendo, pues había sido de pura suerte que se dieran cuenta del dolor de cabeza de su amigo- Leo prométeme que cuando regreses vas a descansar

Pero antes que el de añil pudiera contestar bajaron sus hermanos, así que se apresuraron a salir. Fue un día normal, evitaron uno que otro asalto, se enfrentaron a robots del pie, a Karai y a algunos dragones púrpura, hasta hora como cualquier día, la única diferencia era que esa noche era especialmente fría.

-Bien, hora de regresar –anunció Leo comenzando a caminar en dirección a la guarida, pero sus hermanos tenían otros planes

-Les parece si nos vengamos por lo de la película –propuso Raphael

-No sé Raphael… -dijo inseguro Donnie pero luego se acordó de que si Leo no hubiera interrumpido hubiera pasado más tiempo con April- Está bien, solo hoy –dijo molesto por el recuerdo

-Solo por esta vez lo haré porque no me dejo terminar de ver mi película –lloriqueó Mikey, así que los tres se reunieron y planearon una venganza rápida, una que no le haría daño a su hermano mayor.

-HEY LEO –gritó Mikey atrayendo su atención –VI ALGO POR ALLÁ –dijo y sin esperar respuesta se paró en el borde de una piscina para niños y sintió como a los pocos segundos el de añil hacía lo mismo

-¿Qué pasa Mikey? –preguntó intrigado y preocupado a la vez

-Mira allá –señaló un punto en el agua haciendo que se incline

-WUAAAAAA –gritaron Raphael y Donnie saltando atrás de él, haciendo que se girara por la sorpresa, pero el giro fue demasiado rápido y terminó cayendo sentado en la piscina

-Pero ¿qué les pasa? –pregunto sin caber de la sorpresa mientras se paraba dejando ver que el agua le llegaba a las rodillas, pero se arrepintió al sentir el aire frío mandarle un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo

-Es nuestra venganza por la película- dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de salir corriendo como niños traviesos, entre risas hacia la guarida, Leo tuvo que seguirlos de inmediato, para asegurarse de que no los atacaran y muy poco le importaba estar estilando agua en todo su recorrido. Solo se relajó cuando los vio entrar a la guarida.

-Hijo ¿qué te ha ocurrido? –preguntó Splinter dándole una toalla que él agradeció en silencio

-Nada importante, solo que caí a un charco cuando peleaba contra los del pie –mintió mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina para lavar los platos

-Leonardo –exclamó autoritariamente la rata haciendo que se detenga –mídete la temperatura y entrégame el termómetro –dijo a modo de orden pero a tal volumen que no fue escuchada por Mikey que estaba jugando videojuegos

-Hai –dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina y a los cinco minutos regresó con un termómetro en mano

-Tienes 36,5 ·C, está normal –declaró Splinter mirando el termómetro que le había dado su hijo

-Lo ve padre, no hay de qué preocuparse, vaya a descansar que yo me encargaré de arreglar el resto –dijo viendo a Mikey de reojo

-Está bien hijo, pero cuando termines ve a dormir –dijo la rata antes de entrar a su habitación

Mientras tanto Leo se dirigió al dojo donde encontró a Raphael golpeando el saco de boxeo viejo que estaba a punto de romperse por tantos golpes.

-Rapha hora de dormir –dijo Leo

-No molestes –dijo mientras seguía con sus golpes

-Ralph no me obligues a usar los puntos de presión –dijo cansado a lo que su hermano lo miró enfadado y decidió irse a dormir

-Todo sería mejor si no existieras –dijo cuando pasó a su lado sin percatarse de la expresión del de añil

Una vez que vio al de carmín subir a su cuarto, se dirigió hacia la sala

-Mikey hora de dormir –dijo parándose a lado de su hermano menor

-Sí espera un poco –dijo exaltado pero ese segundo de distracción hizo que perdiera en el juego- Moo y tanto que me costó pasar –dijo haciendo puchero

-A la cama Mikey –dijo quitándole el mando y apagando el juego

-Nunca me dejas comer lo que me gusta o jugar lo que quiero –decía molesto –a veces creo que sería mejor si no fueras mi hermano –dijo para después salir corriendo a su habitación

Leo solo cerró sus ojos y suspiró antes de ir al laboratorio.

-Don hora de dormir –dijo entrando para encontrar a su hermano armando lo que parecía un robot

-Más tarde Leo tengo que terminarlo –dijo en respuesta pero conectó los cables equivocados provocando un cortocircuito en el robot

-Donnie a dormir –dijo autoritario Leo al ver esto y haciendo que su hermano hiciera caso a regañadientes

-Si no fuera por ti ya hubiera terminado muchos de mis inventos –dijo en un momento de cólera para luego pasar por su lado –Ojalá que nunca hubieras existido –dijo mientras furioso se dirigió a su habitación

En ese momento los Hamato menores se encontraban recostados en sus camas, todos ellos estaban molestos con su hermano mayor, pero poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo

Mientras tanto, una Rata se encontraba recostada en su cama, pues había presenciado todo el alboroto.

-Desearía que mis hijos se dieran cuenta de lo que tienen y lo pudieran valorar –dijo antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola amigos míos, esto es apenas el inicio de la historia, la razón por la que comenzó todo lo que viene a continuación.**

 **Les pido dejen sus reviews y me hagan saber sus opiniones**

 **Soy Miko Eiko y les digo hasta la próxima**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo: "Hola, soy Urd"_**


	2. Hola, soy Urd

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada e inspirada en "Cuento de Navidad" de Dickens, el cual es uno de mis favoritos debo decir.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 _-Diálogos en pasado –_

 _-"Pensamientos en pasado" -_

* * *

Apenas se oye el bello sonido de un violín, cuyas notas formaban una bella melodía, hasta que…

Oh pero si son ustedes queridos lectores, me disculpo por el ruido y por mi momento de distracción –deja el violín en el suelo y ella hace lo mismo, apoyando su espalda en una roca de aquel jardín–Si no os molesta continuaré con nuestra historia pendiente.

 **HOLA, SOY URD**

Mikey abrió los ojos, las formas borrosas se comenzaron a aclarar, hasta que se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba.

-Pero ¿qué hago aquí? –dijo mientras se levantaba del piso del dojo –¿Habré caminado dormido? –dijo tratando de recordar, lo que obviamente no fue posible –Tal vez serían los treinta caramelos que me comí después de la cena, no imposible –susurró para sí. Ssiguió rompiéndose la cabeza hasta que escuchó un par de gemidos detrás él, y fue en ese momento en el que se percató de que no estaba solo en aquel lugar

-¿Mikey? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –preguntó Donnie frotándose los ojos mientras se levantaba

-¿De qué hablas? Esta es mi habitación –contradijo Raphael imitándolo

-Estamos en el dojo –informó Mikey –Creo que caminamos dormidos ¿nos será que somos sonámbulos?

-Es una posibilidad Mikey –dijo Donnie- O tal vez nos afectó algún agente externo, por ejemplo puede que los del pie hayan soltado una toxina, o el Kraang, o…-decía Donnie

-O simplemente nos cayó mal la cena –lo detuvo Raphael- Tranquilízate paranoico o te va a dar un ataque –dijo en burla

-Sí, supongo que estoy exagerando –dijo más calmado –por el momento creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana me encargaré de investigar por si las moscas –exclamó antes de bostezar contagiando a sus hermanos

-Sí, tengo mucho sueño –bostezó Mikey

Y así los tres tomaron rumbo hacia sus habitaciones.

-Hasta mañana –dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de adentrarse en sus respectivos dormitorios

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-¿QUË DEMONIOS… -exclamó Raphael saliendo estrepitosamente de su cuarto, mientras jadeaba se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos menores estaban igual de agitados

-Raphita acabo de ver mi cuerpo, en mi cama, ahora mismo –dijo Mikey asustado aferrándose a su hermano

-Donnie ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo está en mi cuarto si yo estoy aquí parado? ¿Me duplicaron o qué? No se supone que no podemos estar en dos lugares a la vez –declaró Rapha quitándose a su menor de encima

-No lo sé, se supone que no es posible a menos que… -Donnie abrió los ojos ante sus propios pensamientos

-A me nos que…. –continuó Mikey

-A menos que nuestro cuerpo astral se haya separado de nuestro cuerpo físico –explicó como el científico que era, dejando sorprendidos a sus hermanos

-BUAAA ESTOY MUERTO Y NI SIQUIERA ME DI CUENTA –lloró Mikey hecho una magdalena

-Mikey cálmate… -intentó Rapha que no estaba nada alterado por alguna razón

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME –lloró más fuerte- SI ACABO DE ESTIRAR LA PATA, ME MUDE AL BARRIO DE LOS DORMIDOS, COLGUÉ LOS TENNIS –decía entre sollozos- o como dicen por ahí –dijo mientras se paraba y estiraba las manos al cielo- ¡YA DI EL RANASO¡

-Creo que no hay que dejarle ver más películas de Shreck –murmuró Donnie a Rapha, el cual cansado de los gritos del menor le tapó la boca con una mano

-Ahora escucha –pidió Donnie- separarse del cuerpo físico no quiere decir que estemos muertos, hay otras razones por las que pudo pasarnos esto –explicó y al terminar, Rapha soltó a Mikey el cual comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido

-Bueno, ¿qué crees tú genio? –preguntó centrando su atención en el de morado

-Tal vez solo sea un efecto de la meditación –supuso, hasta que se detuvo en un detalle- Por cierto ¿Rapha?

-¿Qué pa..AHHHHH –gritó y bajó la vista descubriendo que Mikey le estaba mordiendo el brazo

-Zoquete –murmuró entre dientes antes de darle un zape para que lo soltara

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Mikey? –preguntó Donnie impactado por el comportamiento del de naranja

-Es que ahora somos zombies y hay que acostumbrarnos a nuestro nuevo estilo de vida –dijo para luego extender los brazos y comenzar a caminar al estilo Frankenstein – ¡Quiero cerebro!

Cuando sus hermanos reaccionaron, solo golpearon sus frentes con las palmas de sus manos en un gesto exasperado.

-Mikey –llamó haciendo que el menor se detenga- He dicho que esto solo puede ser efecto de la meditación –volvió a declarar haciendo que el menor se avergonzara

-JAJAJAJAJA –se oyó una risa infantil haciendo que tomaran una pose defensiva- Hey calmadas tortugas –dijo la dueña de la risa, cuando una luz apareció frente a ellos para dar paso a una niña pequeña de unos 4 años, pelo negro largo, ojos dorados con un vestido amarillo pálido y en su mano una varita con una estrella en la punta.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Donnie sin dejar su pose de defensa

-Hola, soy Urd –dijo saludando con su manita en gesto infantil con una sonrisa que hizo que dejaran sus posiciones

-Yo te conozco –dijo Mkey atrayendo la atención de todos- ¡Ya sé! –dijo chasqueando los dedos como a quien se le prende el foco- ¡Tú eres una Noma Nórdica! –exclamó alegre

-Norna –corrigió mientras reía por la confusión del de naranja

-Mikey ¿la conoces? –preguntó Rapha un poco asombrado

-No las conocía físicamente –informó – Las Nornas Nórdicas son tres hermanas que controlan el tiempo y cuidan los telares de vida de todos los seres del universo universal –explicó Mikey –No recuerdo bien sus nombres pero sé que ella controla el pasado, otra el presente y la tercera el futuro –eclamó

-Y ¿cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Donnie sin creerse que su hermano estudiara mitología

-Es que un día Sensei nos mandó repasar leyendas de la mitología nórdica y leí mucho del tema –dijo mientras sus hermanos le daban una mirada que decía un muy claro "No te creo ni J" lo que lo puso nervioso- Bueno ya al principio no quería repasar pero April me trajo unas historietas que contaban leyendas de las Nornas y por eso me las aprendí –declaró y finalmente sus hermanos le creyeron, con una gotita estilo anime por el método de aprendizaje del menor

-Bueno, ese no es el motivo por el que estoy aquí –interrumpió Urd

-Entonces… -continuaron los hermanos

-Alguien nos pidió un favor a mí y a mis hermanas –comenzó a contar –se supone que visitar a los mortales está prohibido para nosotras y peor aún mostrarles eventos del pasado y futuro, al menos según las reglas de Death hechas para los que controlamos el tiempo pero surgen casos especiales como este –declaró con expresión seria –Yo estoy aquí –apuntó su varita hacia ellos- por ustedes hermanos Hamato –finalizó

-Pero ¿por qué? –preguntó Donnie

-Porque esa persona los ha estado observando –declaró asombrando a las tortugas- esa persona ha decidido darles una oportunidad –dijo tranquilamente

-¿Oportunidad para qué? –exclamó Raphael confundido por lo que dijo la niña

-Para valorar lo que tienen –dijo de manera fría, mirando sutilmente a la habitación del líder de los Hamato- Ahora, los haré ver algunos recuerdos–dijo ella abriendo un portal de color amarillo – ahora cójanse de las manos – una vez lo hicieron ella cogió la mano de Mikey y los jaló a través del portal

Mientras pasaban por aquel túnel, se marearon un poco por la velocidad con la que ella los jalaba. El túnel por fin se abrió y cayeron en la guarida, pero esta era algo diferente.

 _-¡Papá!_ –gritaron cuatro voces para dar paso a un Leo de 9 años, Raphael de 8, Donnie de 7 y medio junto a un adorable Mikey de 7 años; los cuatro bajaron las gradas corriendo ,atravesando a los espíritus en el proceso, hasta llegar a una versión de Splinter más joven quien recibió con un abrazo a sus hijos

 _-¡Papá, mira aquí dice que existe un hombre gordo vestido de rojo llamado Santa Claus que entrega regalos a los niños buenos en navidad!_ –dijo Donnie mostrándole un cuento

 _-Hijos…_ -iba a decir la rata pero fue interrumpido por los pequeños

 _-Ya falta una semana para Navidad_ –dijo Raphael _–Hay que prepararnos_ –dijo y junto a sus menores salieron corriendo a la segunda planta

 _-Padre ¿qué ocurre?_ –preguntó Leonardo serio viendo a su padre una vez que sus hermanos se fueron

- _Leonardo siempre has sido muy perceptivo_ –dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – _Escucha hijo mío, lo que han leído tus hermanos y tú no es cierto, aquel personaje solo existe en la imaginación_ –dijo esperando la decepción de su hijo

 _-Me lo imaginaba_ –dijo sorprendiendo a todos _\- El problema ahora es que mis hermanos están muy ilusionados con ello_ –dijo afligido

- _Hijo, eso es algo que deben descubrir tus hermanos por si mismos_ –dijo la rata – _Ellos no quisieron escuchar, ahora deben aprender de la manera difícil_ –declaró – _Ve con ellos a jugar mientras yo hago el almuerzo_ –dijo antes de marcharse

 _-"No, no dejaré que ellos pierdan esa ilusión_ " –pensó el pequeño una vez estuvo solo

-Oye ¿qué fue eso? –preguntó Mikey a la niña

-A ¿qué no se los dije? En estos recuerdos podrán escuchar algunos de los pensamientos que tuvo Leonardo en dichos momentos, como ahora –dijo sonriente

 _-Si existe un Santa Claus en los cuentos, yo seré el Santa Claus de mis hermanos_ –susurró tan bajo que los intrusos temporales no pudieron oírlo, así que comenzaron a seguirlo hasta el dojo donde estaban sus versiones infantiles decorando con guirnaldas y bombillos.

 _-Yo le voy a pedir nuevas historietas para leer_ –exclamó Mikey con alegría

 _-Yo un saco de boxeo, para entrenarme_ –dijo Raphael lanzando puñetazos al aire

 _-Yo quiero una grabadora –_ dijo Donnie emocionado mientras colocaba una corona en la pared

-¡Ah si ya recuerdo! Esta fue la primera navidad, en que supimos de Santa Claus –dijo Donnie con nostalgia

-¡Sííí! ¡Nos dió regalos por ser niños buenos! –exclamó el de naranja con emoción ante el recuerdo

-Pero hay algo que no cuadra… -dijo Raphael pensativo

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó el espíritu con una sonrisa de lo más normal

-Yo también presiento lo mismo, Rapha –comenzó Don- esa navidad recibimos regalos que tenían dedicatorias firmadas por "Santa Claus", pero de acuerdo a estos recuerdos, el sensei dijo que debíamos darnos cuenta nosotros mismos… si él no fue entonces ¿quién? –preguntó el genio

-Tal vez solo se arrepintió –supuso el menor

-Mmm creo que es momento de adelantarnos un poco –dijo la niña para después regresarlos al túnel amarillo, pero esta vez se paró en medio de él- Verán debido a la pequeña discusión que tuvimos en mi llegada perdimos mucho tiempo así que la mayoría de recuerdos los veremos aquí –señalo a un agujero- digamos que será como ver una película –los tres asintieron

En el agujero se veía a Leonardo saliendo a hurtadillas de la guarida en la noche, lo que los descolocó un poco, pues su hermano no solía romper las reglas, de pronto la imagen cambió a una tortuguita en los túneles con una mochila y una lista en mano.

- _Veamos lo primero son las historietas_ –dijo mientras caminaba a hasta una tapa de alcantarilla que daba a una casa abandonada

-No lo puedo creer… -dijo Raphael impactado- Sin miedo rompió las reglas y salió a la superficie sin permiso de nuestro padre

- _Recuerdo haver visto…_ -murmuró mientras entraba a una habitación infantil muy destartalada donde había un montón de cajas- _A ver…_ -dijo abriendo una caja – _No alcanzo a ver_ –jaló la caja hacia él sin percatarse de que el resto de cajas se tambaleaban, amenazando con caerle encima

-¡Oye, ten cuidado! –le gritó Rapha a la imagen, pero el niño no le hizo caso y siguió buscando

-No puede oírte –el espíritu se paró frente al de carmín –son eventos que ya sucedieron no puedes cambiarlos –aseguró con seriedad

 _-¡Ah, la encontré!_ –Exclamó el niño atrayendo la atención- _esta caja está llena de historietas –_ dijo comenzando cargarla hacia a la tapa de la alcantarilla sin fijarse que las cajas comenzaban a caerse

-¡Corre, Leo! –gritó Mikey, y ,como si esta vez el niño hubiese escuchado, miró hacia atrás, para ver la columna de cajas que le iba a caer encima, por lo que comenzó a correr hasta que la última caja cayó muy cerca de sus pies- Eso estuvo cerca –suspiró Mikey aliviado al igual que sus hermanos de verlo sano y salvo

- _¿Qué es esto?_ –Leo se acercó a la caja a sus pies, la cual contenía ropa- _Ah esto me puede servir para el saco de boxeo –_ comenzó a poner la ropa en la mochila, y lo que no alcanzaba en una bolsa de basura que ató a su pierna para arrastrarla – _Mmm me falta la grabadora –_ dijo buscando en los alrededores – _Bueno primero dejaré esto en casa_ –dijo para meterse en la alcantarilla con esos paquetes, después de eso la escena fue cambiada rápidamente con un solo movimiento de la varita de Urd

-Eso significa que Leo… -dedujo el de morado mirando incrédulo al espíritu

-Por qué no lo averiguan ustedes mismos –dijo mientras seguía sonriendo. Ahora la escena cambiaba y se podía observar a Leo en su habitación limpiando algunas páginas.

- _Este es el último_ –dejó la historieta en la caja con las demás- _Me tardé dos noches para limpiarlas todas_ –dijo sonriendo por ver a su esfuerzo dar frutos- _Ahora sigue el saco, pero lo único que tengo es el relleno_ –murmuró con tristeza viendo la ropa vieja que había traido – _a menos que…_ -susurró mientras sacaba un cofre de debajo de la cama

-Oye Raphie, ¿en ese cofre no guardaba Leo sus tesoros? –preguntó Mikey, cuya pregunta que fue contestada cuando el niño lo abrió, adentro había una cobija en buen estado, un osito de peluche y una foto familiar

- _Esta fue la cobija que me regaló padre_ –dijo mientras la sacaba y ponía en su regazo- _"A veces los líderes deben tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien de su equipo"_ –se oyó la voz de Splinter como un eco en toda la habitación, sobresaltando a las tortugas mayores, quienes vieron al niño, que para su sorpresa, sonreía entre tristeza, resignación pero sobre todo amor- _Con la felicidad de Raphita me basta y me sobra_ –dijo antes de ponerse a coser los bordes del material, pinchándose los dedos con una que otra puntada, pero sin perder esa sonrisa que vieron por primera vez en el rostro de su hermano mayor

La escena fue cambiada

-Yo no lo sabía –exclamó Rapha impactado

-Ah por supuesto que no, su hermano es un gran ninja, y como tal, es muy bueno ocultando las cosas, incluso si estas le hacen daño –dijo Urd algo molesta pero manteniendo la seriedad, un movimiento y el cuadro cambió.

Esta vez, la habitación de Leo estaba vacía a pesar de ser cerca de la media noche, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por cierto niño que entraba con cautela a su habitación, procurando que nadie lo vea

- _Al fin llegué_ –dijo el niño encendiendo la lámpara, dejando ver lo sucio que estaba, pero mantenía una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba lo que tenía en su mochila- _Debo dar me prisa, pasado mañana es navidad_ –murmuró un poco agitado- _No pensé que llovería tanto_ –dijo secándose el rostro con un pañuelo- _Tal vez debería darme una ducha pero…_ -dijo mirando unas partes de radio, una grabadora algo rota, un manual de instrucciones y una caja de herramientas _\- No, mejor me baño antes de desayunar sino perderé tiempo_ –decidió para ponerse a trabajar en la pequeña grabadora, siguiendo el manual

-¡Pero qué dices, Leo! –gritó Donnie como médico frustrado- ¡Tú eres el primero en darnos sermones por no cuidar nuestra salud y tú eres el primero en desobedecer! –añadió con enojo y preocupación

La escena cambió a una en la que el pequeño de Leo con las mejillas rojas, estaba envolviendo los regalos, en el calendario se podía leer 24 de diciembre, más sin embargo fue la hora lo que atrajo la atención del mayor.

- _Son las 12:00pm, ya es navidad_ –se dirigió al escritorio y comenzó a escribir en las tarjetas.

La primera decía: "Para el pequeño genio de la familia que en un futuro maravillará al mundo con sus inventos, y hará de él un lugar mejor" "Sigue siendo un buen niño con tu padre y hermanos" "Con mucho cariño para Donatello de Santa Claus"

La segunda: "Para el más travieso de la casa, que alumbra la vida de todos sus seres queridos con su alegría" "Recuerda que aún lo más pequeño puede ser la más grande diferencia" "Con mucho cariño para Michelangelo de Santa Claus"

Y la tercera: "Para el más fuerte de sus hermanos, que un día utilizará sus dones para el bien y para proteger a sus seres queridos" "No importa lo que pase, tu padre y hermanos siempre estarán para apoyarte" "Con mucho cariño para Raphael de Santa Claus"

- _Ya está_ –cogió las tarjetas y las fue poniendo en los respectivos regalos, sin embargo se demoró mucho bajándolos sin hacer ruido y dejándolos en el árbol junto a los de su padre, cuando ya iba a acostarse observo que era las 3:00 am del día de Navidad.

A las 5:00 am sus hermanos lo levantaron para ir juntos a ver sus sorpresas, una vez abajo, junto a su padre, rompieron las envolturas, Splinter les había dado sus máscaras y sus armas, lo que lo sorprendió fueron los regalos de "Santa Claus" que habían recibido sus hijos.

- _Leonardo ven conmigo un momento_ –dijo bajo para que solo el niño lo escuchara, y así ambos fueron a la cocina sin que los otros se percataran- _Hijo ¿por qué lo has hecho?_ –preguntó con tranquilidad

- _Padre_ –se arrodillo sobresaltando a la rata _\- le pido por favor que les permita mantener la creencia de "Santa Claus" a mis hermanos_ –volteo a mirar a la sala- _Nunca los había visto tan ilusionados, por ello lo hice, aún en contra de tus deseos_ –admitió esperando una reprimenda, y lo que obtuvo fue un abrazo sorpresivo de su padre

- _Hijo, lo que has hecho es un acto muy noble no me atrevería a reprochártelo_ –dijo para después mirarlo a los ojos- _Además me has hecho sentir orgulloso, has mejorado tus habilidades ninja, al punto que no pude notar tus salidas de casa_ –dijo sonriendo para después entregarle un dedal

- _¿Pará qué esto, padre_? –preguntó viendo el extraño objeto, a lo que Splinter se rió

- _Noté las heridas de aguja en tus dedos, hijo_ –contó- _esto evitará que te hieras cuando hagas costuras_ –le explicó haciendo que el niño sonría _\- ahora vamos con tus hermanos_ –así ambos salieron siendo recibidos por los menores que rebosaban de alegría

- _Leo, ¿y tú regalo de Santa Claus?_ –preguntó Mikey con curiosidad

- _Ha ya me lo ha dado_ –respondió tranquilamente

- _¿Y qué te dio?_ –preguntó Rapha

 _-"Su felicidad"_ –pensó- _Es un secreto_ –dijo sonriendo y con ello terminó la escena

-Vaya su hermano los ama mucho –declaró el espíritu con una sonrisa suave y una mirada de cariño

-Todo este tiempo pensé que fue el maestro Splinter quien nos dio los regalos, era lo más lógico – dijo Donnie siendo secundado por un asentamiento de cabeza de sus hermanos

-Sip, pero a veces el mundo no tiene sentido ¿no creen? –dijo la niñacon una sonrisa algo cruel –Ahora por qué no vemos otro recuerdo –y antes de recibir una respuesta cambió la escena a una más actual-Sino me equivoco esto fue hace un mes –dijo Urd

En la escena se veía un reloj que marcaba las 3:00 am, Leo estaba solo en el dojo practicando una nueva kata que les había enseñado su padre

-¡Leo se levanta a esta hora! –exclamó horrorizado Mikey

-Por supuesto, un ninja tiene la responsabilidad de levantarse temprano a practicar sus técnicas, con el objetivo de mejorar –sermoneó Urd al estilo Splinter pero luego sonrió traviesamente-Y aún más si eres el líder, pues tú prioridad siempre debe ser llevar a tu equipo de regreso a casa, entre otras cosas –dijo maliciosamente mirando fijamente a Raphael

 _-¡Ah, caparazones!_ –exclamó Leo atrayendo la atención de todos, quienes vieron al de añil caer al suelo por un fallo en la kata- _debo practicar más_ –declaró volviendo a realizar la kata sin embargo obtuvo el mismo resultado, la diferencia es que esta vez la caída fue más fuerte y dolorosa, haciendo encoger a sus hermanos y al espíritu en una mueca de dolor

- _Debo lograrlo_ –murmuró de rodillas- _"Sino lo logro, no podré proteger a mis hermanos cuando estemos en batalla"_ –ante el pensamientos se puso de pie con más determinación que antes- _"Mi objetivo es…"_ –recogió su espada bajo la atenta mirada de todos- _"Traerlos de regreso a casa"_ –y volvió a hacer aquella kata siendo esta vez perfecta, con ello terminó la escena

-Sabes Michelangelo –dijo el espíritu –me da curiosidad la forma en que aprendiste sobre mis hermanas y yo –dijo con una sonrisa que les dio escalofrío- eso fue hace dos semanas pero ya me cansé de estar aquí este túnel es muy aburrido, así que será en vivo y en directo –y con un movimiento estaban en el dojo viendo a sus homólogos escuchar a su padre

– _Quiero que estudien un poco de mitología_ –decía la rata- _así que para la próxima semana deberán estudiar dos leyendas nórdicas, ahora pueden retirarse_ –finalizó

- _Esto es pan comido_ –dijo Donnie estirándose

- _Cállate, genio_ –dijo Raph molesto por la tarea

- _Moo no quiero leer libros_ –exclamó Mikey atrayendo la atención de su hermano mayor- _Aunque los lea no se me va a quedar nada_ –lloriqueó- _nunca puedo recordar lo que dicen, ni siquiera puedo recordar el título_ –dijo desesperado por el castigo que tendría si no cumplía con la tarea

 _-¡Hola, chicos!_ –exclamó April junto a Casey- ¿ _Qué te pasa Mikey?_ –dijo al ver el estado de desesperación del menor

- _Sensei mandó a estudiar leyendas nórdicas y al enano no se le dan bien los libros_ –explico Raphael molesto

- _No te preocupes Mikey, ya veremos cómo ayudarte_ –intentó consolar April al menor, el cual solo asintió para después irse a jugar, seguido de Donnie que fue a su laboratorio y Rapha que fue a golpear su saco de boxeo

- _April, Casey pueden venir un momento_ –les dijo Leo señalando sutilmente la cocina, ellos asintieron para después seguirlo con la compañía de los cuatro intrusos espirituales

- _Leo, te traje lo que me pediste –_ dijo Casey sacando unas hojas en blanco y tarro de tinta – _LA verdad fue muy fácil, después de todo paso durmiendo en la escuela así que no las utilizo –_ dijo sonriente a lo que April rodó los ojos

- _Bueno aquí está el libro de cocina que me encargaste –_ dijo entregándole una caja algo grande- _La verdad no puedo creer que vendan libros tan buenos a precios económicos_

 _-Sí, y es algo que agradezco_ –dijo la tortuga sonriendo mientras les entregaba algo de dinero a cada uno- _Si fueran más caros me quedaría sin dinero_

- _Sabes, eres un excelente dibujante de historietas, te harías muy famoso si vendieras tus cómics –_ le dijo Casey sorprendiendo a las tortugas visitantes

- _jajaja Gracias Casey, pero prefiero seguir siendo el dibujante particular de Mikey_ –dijo alegre – _Por cierto April ¿puedes venir mañana para qué le entregues el cómic a Mikey?_

 _-Claro, pero sigo pensando que se lo deberías dar tú –_ dijo ella en reproche

- _Lo sé, pero Mikey pensaría que es aburrido así que lo vería como un libro y no lo leería; ya sabes que lo que para mí es interesante, para Rapha y Mikey es aburrido_ –dijo con una sonrisa triste – _Bueno ahora me voy, los dibujos se demoran mucho en hacerse –_ dijo a modo de despido

- _¿Lo notaste, April?_ –preguntó Casey cuando estuvieron solos

- _Si te refieres al sudor en su frente, sí si lo noté –_ dijo ella preocupada- _Creo que tiene dolor de cabeza_ –dedujo- _Pero él no lo admitiría_

- _Sí, hay que ser muy observador para darse cuenta cuando se siente mal, él es un expero en ocultar lo que siente, creo que ahora solo fue un momento de debilidad y por suerte lo notamos_ –informó Casey- _Si sigue así un día de estos puede empeorar e incluso…_

 _-Ni se te ocurra decirlo –_ le advirtió ella- _Leo le avisaría a sus hermanos si llegase a empeorar…o eso espero –_ dijo un poco insegura de sus palabras

- _Bueno solo nos queda esperar_ –dijo finalizando la escena

-Bueno creo que ya saben el resto –dijo Urd regresándolos al túnel

-Leo fue quien… -decía incrédulo Mikey

-Sí, la verdad tu hermano hace unos cómics muy buenos –dijo mientras hacía aparecer uno-la verdad nos capturó muy bien –dijo mostrando la portada que decía "Las Nornas Nórdicas" y abajo aparecían tres niñas pequeñas, una de las cuales se parecía a la que sostenía la revista

-Pero no puede ser… -decía Mikey sin salir del shock

-A sí puede ser –contradijo ella atrayendo la atención de los tres –tú hermano se dio cuenta desde que eran pequeños que tienes un problema con los libros así que buscó la manera de que aprendieras a tu manera y aprendió a dibujar para enseñarte todo a través de los cómics –dijo comenzando a irritarse- ¡Y ustedes no se salvan! –dijo señalando a los dos restantes- No te has preguntado por qué tu laboratorio está limpio y ordenado cuando despiertas –señalo al de morado- o porqué tu saco de boxeo nunca se rompe a pesar de sus años –dijo señalando al de rojo

Ella ya enojada tomó la mano de Mikey y los jaló de regreso a su tiempo, donde los hizo aterrizar de manera brusca

-Pero ¿y a ti qué caparazones te pasa, mocosa? –le gritó Rapha mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe

-¡CÁLLATE! –gritó la niña haciéndolos saltar –USTEDES NO SE MERECEN UN HERMANO COMO ÉL –continuó mientras sus ojos dorados se llenaban de lágrimas- uno que los ama y cuida más que a su propia vida –dijo entre sollozos- y qué por vuestra culpa él…. –no continuó, simplemente…, no podía continuar, no se atrevía a decirlo, y el solo pensamiento de la palabra le formó un nudo en la garganta, haciéndola llorar a más no poder

Ver a la niña, que en un principio era alegre y traviesa, estar tan destrozada y rota los hacía sentir realmente mal, no sabían el por qué, simplemente se sentían como lo peor del universo

-Escúchenme bien –les dijo secándose las lágrimas pero aún con los ojos y nariz roja por el llanto –Mis hermanas los vendrán a visitar en lo que resta de la noche y créanme que tanto ellas como yo pensamos que ustedes no se merecen esta oportunidad, pero quien nos pidió el favor piensa que sí, así que más les vale aprovechar al máximo esto y entiendan antes de que sea tarde, solo les advierto que yo soy la más tranquila de mis hermanas –al terminar de decir aquello se desvaneció dejando a los tres hermanos hechos un remolino de sentimientos y un manojo de nervios

El silencio no duró mucho porque de pronto se oyó una música muy ruidosa

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo la continuación de nuestra historia, el cual me costó bastantes rectificaciones hacer pero valió la pena, y ahora las preguntas: ¿Qué espíritu sigue? ¿Por qué Urd reaccionó de esa manera? ¿Quién fue él que planeo de todo esto?, de esta dos últimas preguntas me gustaría saber sus teorías**

 **Creo de aquí me tardaré una semana máximo en publicar el tercer capítulo**

 **Les pido dejen sus reviews y me hagan saber sus opiniones**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Crystal Violeta (por ser mi primer review y por darme la oportunidad de leer sus historias de TMNT que espero actualice pronto que me muero de la intriga)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (por ser el segundo review y qué con gusto cumpliré su petición)**

 **-Aria TMNT (tercer review y a la que le agradezco su predicción positiva acerca de la historia)**

 **-Dameli Frost (cuarto review y por apoyarme en la publicación de esta historia, aparte de ser una gran amiga y aliada)**

 **-Crazy Jazzy (quinto review y a la complasco sus deseos con la continuación de la historia)**

 **-dragonazabache (sexto review y por sus alagos, espero la continuaciónno te haya decepcionado**

 **Desde el mundo espiritual les narra Miko Eiko y les digo hasta la próxima**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo: "La segunda Norna"_**


	3. La segunda Norna

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada e inspirada en "Cuento de Navidad" de Dickens, el cual es uno de mis favoritos debo decir.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

 _-Diálogos en pasado –_

 _-"Pensamientos de Leo en pasado" -_

* * *

Hola mis buenos lectores, tiempo sin leernos, lamento la tardanza tenía problemas técnicos.

Bueno como sea, hora de coger mi libro, y continuar con la anécdota pendiente.

El capítulo de hoy se llama…

 **LA SEGUNDA NORNA**

La música llenaba toda la casa, era una melodía antigua, el volumen estaba demasiado alto sin embargo era agradable y tranquila, sus notas te invitaban a bailar una bella danza, por lo que se podía oír era alegre, sin embargo ese era el problema, no se trata de oírla sino de escucharla, cuando la oyes suena alegre pero si la escuchas notarás que esa alegría es, más bien…melancolía, una melancolía disfrazada. Y ese pequeño detalle solo lo notó uno de los hermanos.

-Es muy triste – exclamó Mikey rompiendo el silencio

-¿De qué hablas enano? Esta es música de fiesta, es muy animada –reclamó Rapha con una ceja levantada por la confusión

-Yo diría que esta música se ponía en los bailes de salón a los finales de la edad media –supuso Donatello- Y viene del dojo –señaló mirando en esa dirección, sus hermanos dirigieron la vista al mismo lugar, el cual estaba iluminado

-Vamos –Rapha se puso al frente, bajando con cautela seguido de sus hermanos hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla de golpe.

-lalala –tarareaba una niña parecida a la primera norna, solo que esta estaba vestida de verde, tenía flores en el cabello a modo de diadema y sus ojos eran color jade. Ella bailaba de aquí para allá, siempre al ritmo de la música, pero se detuvo al ver a los intrusos- ¡Venga, bailad ustedes también!

Ella arrojo tres lazos que envolvieron a las tortugas y las llevaron al medio del dojo.

-¡Que, poca gracia! –exclamó fingiendo indignación para luego sonreír traviesamente- ¡En esta parte, deben dar vueltas! –Exclamó y sin previo aviso tiró de los listones, haciéndolos girar como trompos-¡Exacto ya están aprendiendo! –sonrió satisfecha antes de dirigirse a un asiento hecho de plantas frescas en las que recostó disfrutando del espectáculo hasta que los tres por fin cayeron al suelo.

-Y ¿quién es esta? –preguntó Rapha, viendo estrellitas y vio más cuando un martillo gigante de madera se estacionó en su cabeza

-¡CÓMO QUE ESTA! –gritó furiosa la niña mientras le seguía pegando- ¡ESCUCHA TORTUGA CON ESTEROIDES, YO NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA PARA QUE ME LLAMES ESTA, SOY UNA NIÑA DELICADA, ADORABLE, SOY UN ANGELITO, UN PEDACITO DE ALEGRÍA Y UN MILAGRITO SEGÚN MI MAMÁ! ¡ASÍ QUE NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ESTA, O JURO QUE TE PEGARÉ TAN FUERTE QUE NO DESPERTARÁS HASTA EL PRÓXIMO MILENIO! –gritó dándole un último martillazo

-lalala –tarareó ella como si nada antes de sentarse de nuevo en la silla bajo la mirada incrédula de los menores

-Raphita… ¿sigues vivo? –preguntó Mikey mientras picaba el cuerpo de su hermano con el bo de Donnie, a lo que recibió un gruñido por parte del de rojo

-Ehh bueno –tartamudeaba Donnie saliendo del shock- continuando con la pregunta ¿quién eres tú? –dijo mirándola

-Me llamo Verdandi –dijo sonriendo- Aunque me han llamado por muchos nombres Present, Espíritu de las navidades presentes, Espíritu de la naturaleza, Genoveva, etc. Bueno la cuestión aquí es que yo controlo el presente o mejor dicho soy el presente al igual que Urd es el pasado –dijo ella aclarando- Nosotras proporcionamos poder al cetro del tiempo en el mundo físico, creo que ustedes conocen a quien lo maneja, se llama Renet es una chica muy bonita y amable

-Renet… -suspiró Mikey a lo que recibió un zape de Rapha que ya se había repuesto

-Bueno, se preguntarán por qué la música y las plantas –señaló- el presente siempre es una oportunidad, un regalo, el pasado no se puede cambiar pero, en cambio, si en el presente haces algo, cambias el futuro convirtiéndolo en misterio. Por ejemplo si una persona espera un segundo para cruzar la calle, ese segundo es la diferencia entre vida y muerte –para ese momento Mikey estaba muy confundido- En resumen el presente es prosperidad, el verde es vida, y la música muestra que puede ser tanto triste como alegre, eso es lo que significo –terminó con una sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo por qué suena así –dijo Mikey sorprendiendo a sus hermanos por ser el único en notar esos detalles

-Bueno no estoy aquí para enseñarles a bailar –dijo saltando al medio del dojo y abriendo un portal con sus manos- Mi hermana pequeña ya les mencionó a qué venía….creo –murmuró insegura- Bueno ya saben lo que tienen que hacer –de inmediato los tres se cogieron de las manos- Bien ¡Hora de irnos! –exclamó cogiendo la mano de Raphael, el cual sorprendentemente no se quejó

Esta vez fueron más despacio por el túnel

-Oye eres vas más despacio que tu hermana –dijo Rapha mientras atravesaban el túnel

-A Urd no le gusta esta manera de viajar, por eso es la más rápida cruzándolo –explicó

-¿Por qué no le gusta? –preguntó Donnie

-Bueno a ella no le importa que lo diga a otros, pero fue cuando viajamos por primera vez a través del túnel con mamá, teníamos dos años en ese entonces, mamá nos estaba enseñando a viajar sin sostenernos de ella, mamá estaba al frente, separada a penas de un metro de nosotras, sin querer Urd arrojó un caramelo en el túnel, este comenzó a echar rayos y mamá se hirió gravemente mientras nos protegía para sacarnos de ahí. Desde ahí mi hermana tiene miedo de que si se queda en el túnel, va a dañará a alguien más

-No la culpo, yo haría lo mismo –dijo Mikey – Entonces ¿nunca desacelera?

-Solo lo hace cuando está con mamá o pensando en alguien de su familia, eso la distrae y la hace sentir segura –explicó con una mirada algo preocupada

-Oye ¿no llevamos mucho tiempo en este lugar? –exclamó Donnie

-No, en este lugar el tiempo es diferente –los hizo detenerse en medio- Puedes pasar aquí lo que considerarías una semana y cuando sales no ha pasado ni siquiera un segundo –dijo reanudando el viaje

-Y ¿qué vas a mostrarnos? –preguntó Rapha curioso

-Los sucesos desde ayer en la tarde

-Pero eso no sería pasado –señaló Donnie confundido al igual que sus hermanos

-No, precisamente –comenzó a explicar- Ustedes los mortales se toman demasiado literal el significado de presente, pasado y futuro. En el mundo espiritual, es decir donde estamos ahora, el presente de un ser son los recuerdos más frescos es decir 36 horas antes

-Eso no tiene sentido –dijo Rapha recibiendo una mirada de "MUÉRETE"

-Mi mundo no tiene mucho "sentido" y eso es lo que mantiene el "sentido" de las cosas en su mundo-dijo enojada la niña- Ahora cállense que ya llegamos

Estaban en medio de la sala viendo a Mikey jugar video juegos, eran las 5:00 pm

-Es algo tétrico verme a mí mismo –dijo el de naranja a lo que nadie respondió

- _Mikey si sigues con ese juego de zombies, vas a tener pesadillas_ –exclamó Leo saliendo de la cocina

- _Déjalo sin miedo, es lo único para lo que usa el cerebro –_ se burló Rapha saliendo del dojo viendo como el menor hacía un puchero por el insulto

- _Rapha, deja de molestar a Mikey_ –dijo Leo regresando a la cocina algo cansado

-Sí Raphita deja de molestarme –repitió el homólogo espiritual recibiendo un zape antes de seguir a Leo que estaba sirviéndose una taza de té

- _Iré a ver a Casey_ –dijo Rapha saliendo

- _¡Rapha, espera! –_ exclamó Leo levantándose pero de inmediato tuvo que apoyarse preocupando a quienes lo observaban

- _"Estos mareos no me dejan tranquilo, y para colmo creo que me estoy empezando a resfriar" –_ esto sorprendió a sus hermanos que volvieron a la realidad cuando Leo estornudó

 _-"Bueno si me cuido bien, mañana se curará"_ –pensó comenzando a tomar el té

- _¡Hola, chicos! –_ exclamó April llegando con un libro entre las manos

 _-¡Hola April! ¿Qué traes ahí? –_ preguntó Mikey

- _Es un libro de Dickens, cuenta la historia de un viejo avaro que recibe una advertencia para cambiar su forma de vida_ –resumió ella

 _-Y ¿hay en versión de historieta?-_ preguntó con ilusión Mikey, April iba a decirle que no pero desde la cocina Leo dio un asentamiento, cosa que April entendió- _Sí creo que tengo una historieta de este libro guardada en una de las cajas de mi casa, la buscaré y te la traeré cuando la encuentre_ –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, pues se sentía mal el no poder darle el crédito al dibujante real

- _¡Gracias April!_ –exclamó Mikey con emoción para luego volver a sus juegos, mientras ella iba a la cocina, todo esto fue observado por los intrusos

- _Leo, espera tiene algo atrás de tu cabeza –_ dijo April que se acercó y en un acto rápido le quitó la máscara- _Lo sabía, estás teniendo dolores de cabeza y no puedes dormir_ –dijo mirando las ligeras sombras bajo sus ojos

 _-"En parte_ " –pensó Leo – _sí April pero solo me pasa cuando tengo preocupaciones, con una taza de té se me pasa_

 _-Está bien Leo, pero si sigue, por favor descansa que puedes enfermar_ -dijo ella poniéndole la máscara de nuevo

- _Sensei me dijo lo mismo –_ informó- _No te preocupes si empeora procuraré descansar –_ dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

- _Está bien_ –con eso finalizó la escena

-¿Leo está enfermo? –Preguntó Donnie a la nada- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

-Tal vez si pasaras más tiempo con tu familia en lugar de tu laboratorio, lo hubieras sabido, pero como dice Urd el "hubiera" no existe- declaró la niña entre fría y molesta

La escena cambió de nuevo, era de noche y solo Leo estaba sentado en la sala con las luces apagadas y cubierto con una manta

-Y luego el dice que no debemos desvelarnos –se burla Rapha

-Creo que no eres la persona indicada para decir eso –dijo Verdandi señalando la puerta que en ese momento se abría dejando ver a Raphael borracho

- _Al fin llegas_ –exclamó Leo preocupado

-¡ _Cállate, Leonardo!¡Siempre te crees perfecto!¡El hijo favorito, al que todos deben hacer caso!¡Aterriza no eres el centro del mundo, idiota! ¡No eres un líder!¡Ni siquiera eres un buen hermano! –_ dijo mientras le picaba el plastrón

-" _Daría lo que fuera porque dejaras de odiarme tanto"_ –pensó amargamente

-¿Yo dije eso? Pero si yo no odio a Leo -Raphael estaba muy sorprendido de lo que dijo y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al ver la expresión de tristeza profunda en su hermano mayor

Rapha se desmayó, Leo le puso la cobija y lo cargó en su espalda hasta su habitación, para luego dirigirse a la suya, se disponía a descansar pero…

- _Leo…-_ exclamó Mikey desde la puerta- _Tuve una pesadilla –_ dijo haciendo ojitos de cachorrito desamparado a lo que el mayor solo suspiró y sonrió con resignación

-" _Adiós noche de descanso_ " –pensó mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Mikey donde se acostó junto a él para que el menor lo abrazara y lo arrulló hasta que se durmió. Se levantó con cuidado y lo arropó, luego se dirigió al cuarto de Donnie y Rapha para acomodarlos bien y darles las buenas noches.

- _Es la 1:00 am_ –dijo mirando el reloj cuando llegó a su habitación- _"Bueno tengo dos horas para descansar"_ –pensó con una sonrisa antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo

-No vuelvo a salir tan tarde –dijo Rapha una vez terminada la escena- Ni a emborracharme de esa manera –juró avergonzado al igual que sus hermanos

-Una cosa es decirlo y otra muy diferente cumplirlo –Verdandi le dio una mirada fría antes de cambiar la escena

Esta vez eran las 4:00 am y todo estaba en silencio

-Este lugar da miedo cuando está tan callado –murmuró Mikey antes de que la puerta del baño se abriera y dejara ver a Leo recién bañado pero aún con sombras bajo sus ojos, las cuales cubrió rápidamente con su máscara

- _Bueno hora de hacer el desa…achuuuu –_ se tapó la boca antes de estornudar con un pañuelo que traía en mano, después bajó a la cocina- " _Será mejor usar cubre bocas" –_ pensó mientras iba a la despensa y sacaba el mencionado objeto

A los treinta minutos el desayuno estaba hirviendo en una olla, y por lo visto, tenía muy buena pinta y el olor era irresistible

-No lo entiendo, Leo no cocina bien pero esto se ve muy diferente a lo que nos puso en el plato –Donnie estaba tan extrañado como sus hermanos

- _Me falta la mantequilla y estará listo –_ fue al refrigerador y obtuvo el recipiente que contenía muy poco de la sustancia mencionada

-Yo he visto esa mantequilla –Donnie se sumió en sus pensamientos sin embargo abrió los ojos de golpe- ¡Esa era la mantequilla experimental que estaba en mi laboratorio! ¡Qué hace ahí!

-Ahh esa cosa –Mikey atrajo la atención- Cuando fui a tu laboratorio hace un tiempo, me encontré ese recipiente, pensé que estabas comiéndotela, así que la probé y sabía asqueroso, la iba a botar, así que la dejé en la cocina y cuando regresé con la bolsa de basura ya no estaba –finalizó

-No me digas que… -murmuró Rapha horrorizado- Yo encontré esa cosa afuera y la puse en el refrigerador para que no se dañara –contó a sus hermanos- Donnie ¿qué efectos tenía esa cosa?

-Bueno la verdad quería probar los efectos del limón, a cebolla y algunos colorantes en un derivado de la leche, pero sin querer hice un degradante muy eficaz, y como estaba líquido, lo deje en un tazón para que se condensara, no nos hará daño, solo degrada plantas pero nada más- explicó

-Eso quiere decir… -intervino Verdandi con una sonrisa extraña, mirándolos

-Que la comida de Leo sabía mal…-comenzó Mikey

-Pero era por la mantequilla… -Donnie tragó grueso después de decirlo

-Que estaba ahí por nuestra culpa -Rapha se estrangulo con sus palabras

-¡BINGO!-exclamó la niña con emoción mientras cambiaba la escena

Esta vez la escena cambió a la tarde

-Esto fue después del entrenamiento –señaló Donnie al ver a Mikey en el suelo, se acercaron para oír lo que Splinter le decía al de añil

 _-Hijo mío, has hecho tus katas a la perfección, puedo ver que te has esforzado mucho en conseguirlo –_ dijo en lo que los intrusos asintieron inconscientemente, mostrando que estaban de acuerdo con su padre

- _Gracias, sensei –_ Leo le dio una sonrisa suave y cariñosa

- _Sin embargo –_ Splinter puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo con preocupación en su mirada- _Leonardo, April me comentó sobre tus dolores de cabeza y tu falta de sueño Hay algo más, hijo? –_ preguntó mirando esos ojos azules tan profundos como su alma

- _No te preocupes padre, es solo una alergia, ya se me está pasando, seguramente mañana estaré mejor –_ le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora que tuvo efecto en la rata, la cual se retiró a meditar

- _"Mentiroso" –_ se dijo a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, siendo oído por sus acompañantes

Cuando Leo por fin salió fue recibido por las miradas fulminantes de sus hermanos y las cálidas de sus amigos humanos.

- _Hola Leo, podemos hablar un momento_ –pidió la pelirroja

- _Claro_ -y ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio de Donnie cerrando la puerta, la cual fue atravesada fácilmente por los visitantes

- _Leo, aquí están las hojas y la tinta –_ señalo la bolsa que traía

- _Gracias April, el dinero lo tengo arriba, se lo daré a Casey para que después se lo repartan –_ anunció

- _Por cierto Leo, Mikey me dijo que tu comida sabe mal, y eso es lo que no entiendo, si tú has estado practicando conmigo y que yo sepa tu comida es deliciosa –_ ella estaba confusa, Leo pensativo y los demás sorprendidos

- _La verdad no sé, hasta ahora he seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra, la verdad creo que es la mantequilla que he estado utilizando últimamente –_ sus hermanos sintieron una puñalada de culpabilidad- _utilizaré la otra que tenemos para ver si no vuelvo a arruinarles el desayuno a mis hermanos_ –sonrió con tristeza

- _Ay Leo, lo que daríamos el resto del mundo por tener un hermano mayor como tú –_ murmuró con algo de melancolía al recordar a su padre

- _Hey, April, tú y Casey ya son parte de nuestra familia_ –se acercó y le dio un abrazo, ella enterró su cabeza en el plastrón- _No te preocupes traeremos a tu padre de vuelta contigo_ –ella solo asintió mientras se separaban- _Hey, deja esa cara, mejor vamos para que veas una película con los demás –_ le sonrió y ella le correspondió antes de salir

-Su hermano es muy considerado con sus amigos –la niña tenía una sonrisa dulce y soñadora después de ver la escena

-Si…Leo siempre es así –Donnie confirmó con algo de melancolía

-Bueno sigámoslo, antes de que se nos pierda-dijo ella atravesando la pared junto a las tortugas

- _Iré a dejar esto, gracias por traerlo April_ –Leo iba en dirección a su cuarto

 _-¡Espera Leo, te acompaño!_ –dijo Casey de repente siguiendo al de añil junto a los espíritus

- _¿Qué sucede, Casey? –_ le cuestionó una vez se cerró la puerta

- _Venía a decirte que lo que me encargaste también está en esa bolsa –_ sonrió cuando vio la expresión alegre de Leo

- _Gracias Casey, fuiste de gran ayuda_ –cerró la bolsa y se dirigió hacia un cofre de dónde sacó dinero

- _Aún no entiendo por qué la pediste de ese color en específico –_ Casey recibió el dinero después de preguntarle

- _Si fuera de un color diferente, Rapha notaría la diferencia y volcaría la casa patas arriba para encontrar la original –_ explicó riendo ante la imagen contagiando a Casey

- _Leo por qué no gastas tus ahorros en algo para ti, te lo mereces_

 _-Ni de broma, ese dinero lo puedo necesitar en otra ocasión en caso de que Rapha, Mikey, Donnie o el maestro necesiten algo_

 _-Está bien…-_ dijo resignado cogiendo la perilla de la puerta- _Vienes a ver la película_

 _-"Me encantaría pero…"-_ pensaba _-No puedo, debo acabar la historieta de Mikey para mañana antes de que pierda el interés en la historia_ –le dio una sonrisa de disculpa al adolescente

- _Bien, que te rinda –_ le correspondió el gesto antes de salir viendo que Leo se ponía a trabajar de inmediato

- _Leo dice que no puede bajar, tiene algunos libros que repasar_ –mintió Casey mientras llegaba a la sala, cubriendo al de añil

- _Te salió un verso_ –dijo riéndose Mikey contagiando a los demás- _Ahh por cierto April ¿cuándo me traes el cómic que me prometiste?_

- _Pronto Mikey_ –respondió ella – _lo estoy buscando en algunas cajas de la bodega pero digamos que estoy cerca_ –dijo ella con calma finalizando la escena

-¿Qué fue lo que le trajo Casey a Leo? –Mikey miraba con curiosidad a la niña al igual que sus hermanos

-Lo sabrán muy pronto –fue lo único que dijo antes de transportarlos a otra escena

Estaban todos viendo la película en la sala, Leo salió de su habitación y bajo en silencio, con la atenta mirada de los espíritus sobre él

- _"Bueno, hora de ser el aguafiestas"_ –pensó molesto ante la idea de interrumpir a sus amigos y hermanos - _Chicos hora del patrullaje_ –anunció poniendo pausa a la película, recibiendo inmediatamente las protestas de sus hermanos mientras encendía las luces.

- _Moo pero Leo quiero ver si van a chocar con el iceberg_ -lloriqueó Mikey

- _Obvio que van a chocar Mikey, un barco de esas proporciones y con turbinas tan pequeñas no puede esquivar un iceberg, además el metal con el que está hecho no aguantará el choque ya que es sensible a temperaturas bajas_ –explicó Don recibiendo miradas fulminantes de Raphael y Mikey

-Que manerita la tuya para arruinar una película, Donnie –dijo Rapha, el pobre genio estaba recibiendo la mismas miradas que su homólogo pasado

- _Bueno suficiente, alístense que salimos en cinco_ –exclamó Leo atrayendo de nuevo su atención

En medio de protestas los hermanos subieron a sus cuartos por sus armas y herramientas.

- _Leo ¿seguro de qué estás bien?_ –preguntó Casey cuando estuvieron solo los tres

- _Sí, no te preocupes_ –respondió con una leve sonrisa- " _Eres un mentiroso" –_ se dijo así mismo

- _Pero estás un poco pálido_ –dijo preocupada April

- _No es nada, es probable que para mañana ya esté bien_ –mintió de nuevo

- _Bueno pero si te ocurre algo nos avisas de acuerdo_ –dijo no muy convencida y en ese momento los espíritus se dieron cuenta que Leo cruzaba los dedos tras su espalda

- _Leo, lo más importante es que cuando regresen, te pongas a descansar_ –dijo Casey un poco preocupado

- _Sí, lo sé_ –dijo en respuesta- " _Por Dios, que lo sé"_ –pensó cansado

- _Leo no es juego puede empeorar_ –dijo April cogiéndole una mano

 _-"Ya empeoró hace un día"_ -pensó avergonzado- _Lo sé y lo entiendo, tranquilos no soy un niño de cinco años_ –respondió riéndose por la forma en que lo trataban – _Además solo es un dolor de cabeza pequeño, mañana ya se habrá ido_ –aseguró

- _Por más pequeño que sea, si crece puedes agarrar un resfriado Leo_ –dijo ella un poco enojada, en cambio los espíritus estaban preocupados por lo revelado en los pensamientos que escucharon- _Leo prométeme que cuando regreses vas a descansar_

Pero antes que el de añil pudiera contestar bajaron sus hermanos terminando la escena.

-Tal vez Leo tiene razón y se cura descansando-dijo Mikey de manera esperanzada rompiendo el tenso silencio

-La verdad no lo sé –respondió Donnie cabizbajo, avergonzado por no haber notado los síntomas de Leo siendo el médico de la familia

-Era obvio que no se darían cuenta –Verdandi adivinó sus pensamientos y su expresión era fría- Ustedes están demasiado centrado en sus cosas, así que Leo tuvo que dejar sus asuntos de lado por cuidarlos a ustedes –miró a Donnie- Aunque tú cures las heridas de batalla o envenenamientos, nunca te has encargado de un caso de resfriado, fiebre de primavera o gripe en tu casa, Leo es el que los cuida cuando están enfermos para evitar fatiga a su padre –terminó para luego transportarlos a las terrazas de los edificios, donde vieron a sus homólogos luchar, hasta que…

-Ay no… -murmuró Rapha al ver que estaban en el momento en que decidieron hacer la broma

- _HEY LEO_ –gritó Mikey atrayendo su atención – _VI ALGO POR ALLÁ_ –dijo y sin esperar respuesta se paró en el borde de una piscina para niños y sintió como a los pocos segundos el de añil hacía lo mismo, todo bajo la mirada arrepentida de los espíritus

 _-¿Qué pasa Mikey?_ –preguntó intrigado y preocupado a la vez, lo que los hizo sentir peor

- _Mira allá_

- _WUAAAAAA_

-Esto es lo más infantil que hemos hecho –Donnie estaba muy avergonzado de su manera de actuar

-Fue idea de Mikey –se excusó Rapha

-Yo no quería que saliera herido por eso sugerí la idea, y ustedes también son culpables por haberla aceptado –gruñó el menor

-Punto para el naranja –Vernandi hizo aparecer una pizarra con sus nombres y bajo uno de ellos dibujo una línea vertical quedando: **Rapha 0, Donnie 0, Mikey 1 y Verdandi 10**

-¿Por qué tienes 10?

-Porque es mi pizarra y pongo lo que se me da la gana –la niña le sacó la lengua a Mikey que respondió igual. Verdandi los devolvió a la guarida

- _Hijo ¿qué te ha ocurrido?_ –preguntó Splinter dándole una toalla a Leo que agradeció en silencio

- _Nada importante, solo que caí a un charco cuando peleaba contra los del pie_ –mintió y sus hermanos lo sabían

- _Leonardo_ –exclamó autoritariamente la rata haciendo que él se detenga y sus hermanos se pusieran en posición firmes – _mídete la temperatura y entrégame el termómetro_ –dijo a modo de orden pero a tal volumen que no fue escuchada por Mikey que estaba jugando videojuegos

- _Hai_ –dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde sus hermanos lo vieron dejar el termómetro en la mesa para después mojar una toalla en agua caliente, una vez hecho eso rodeo la punta del termómetro con ella, hasta que llegó a una temperatura específica

-" _Lo siento padre"_ -salió de la cocina y le dio el instrumento a Splinter

-No me la creo, Leo engañó al sensei –Mikey no cabía de la sorpresa, hasta ese momento la única que parecía tranquila durante todos los eventos era la niña a la que una vez nombraron Genoveva

- _Tienes 36,5 ·C, está normal_ –declaró Splinter mirando el termómetro que le había dado su hijo

- _Lo ve padre, no hay de qué preocuparse, vaya a descansar que yo me encargaré de arreglar el resto_ –dijo viendo a Mikey de reojo

- _Está bien hijo, pero cuando termines ve a dormir_ –dijo la rata antes de entrar a su habitación

Mientras tanto Leo se dirigió al dojo seguido solo por Raphael que fue arrastrado hasta ahí por los lazos de Verdandi, que lo soltó una vez estuvo frente a la escena

- _Rapha hora de dormir_

El de rojo se tapó los oídos y cerró sus ojos

- _No molestes_

Apretó su agarre más fuerte, no quería escuchar, no quería ver… la forma en que trató a su hermano….

- _Ralph no me obligues a usar los puntos de presión_

Ni mucho menos quería recordar…utilizó todas sus fuerzas para no recordar…esas palabras….

- _Todo sería mejor si no existieras_

La expresión de tristeza de Leo, fue todo lo que bastó para que Rapha se quedara estático, sin poder borrarla de su mente…

Una vez que Leo vio al de carmín subir a su cuarto, se dirigió hacia la sala, esta vez Verdandi jaló a Donnie al laboratorio dejando a Michelangelo para que fuese el único espectador

 _-Mikey hora de dormir_

-Hazle caso –dijo en voz baja

- _Sí espera un poco_ …. _Moo y tanto que me costó pasar_

-No lo digas, por favor, no lo digas -rogó

- _A la cama Mikey_

-Por favor…no lo hagas….por favor cierra la boca…por una vez -suplicó

- _Nunca me dejas comer lo que me gusta o jugar lo que quiero_

Para ese momento Mikey tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y olvidando todo, trató de taparle la boca a su homólogo, pero lo único que logró fue… atravesarlo

– _A veces creo que sería mejor si no fueras mi hermano_

-Leo yo no quería….

Leo solo cerró sus ojos y suspiró antes de ir al laboratorio, Mikey intentó detenerlo pero lo atravesó de nuevo

-Perdóname –se quedó allí con las últimas palabras de su homólogo repitiéndose en su cabeza

Verdandi dejo a Donnie en el laboratorio y desapareció

- _Don hora de dormir_ –interrumpió Leo entrando

-Debes conectarlo con cuidado –le dijo a su homólogo

- _Más tarde Leo tengo que terminarlo_

- _"DONNIE"_ –eso lo hizo saltar y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta

Su homólogo estaba con los ojos somnolientos lo que le hizo equivocarse, Leo lo había visto y se asustó con la idea de que se electrocutara.

- _Donnie a dormir_

 _-Si no fuera por ti ya hubiera terminado muchos de mis inventos_

-No lo digas-susurró mirando al suelo

– _Ojalá que nunca hubieras existido_

-Soy un idiota

En ese momento los tres fueron envueltos por unos lazos que los reunieron de nuevo con Verdandi

-Hora de volver –dijo devolviéndolos al tiempo actual

-¿Ya terminaste? –susurró Mikey con tristeza

-No –las tortugas la miraron con horror, no querían ver más- Solo síganme –suspiró un poco abrumada por las expresiones que le dieron

Ella los guio a la cocina, donde vieron a Leo terminar de lavar la losa, una vez hecho se dirigió a la mesa donde había un termómetro

- _Bueno, algún rato debo salir de dudas_ –se lo puso en la boca y luego de un minuto lo miró

39·C

-Tiene fiebre –suspiró Donnie, observando lo rojas que estaban las mejillas de su hermano y el sudor en su frente

-Vaya parece que su… "bromita" no fue tan inofensiva –comentó la niña de manera mordaz

Leo apagó las luces y se dirigió al laboratorio, una vez ahí comenzó a ordenar todo los materiales

-Sabe química –murmuró Donnie viendo como ordenaba las cosas y mezclaba algunas sustancias para evitar que explotaran

-Tuvo que aprender… -los tres pusieron atención a la niña- Aunque eres un científico, eres desordenado, él tuvo que aprender sobre química, medicina, mecánica y robótica para evitar que ocurrieran accidentes –explicó

 _-"Terminé" –_ pensó alegremente para después ir hacia el dojo y llevarse el saco de boxeo a su habitación seguido de sus hermanos

 _-"A veces olvido por qué hago esto"_ -pensó saliendo de su habitación en dirección a la de Rapha- " _Pero la respuesta siempre está frente a mí" –_ sonrió al ver que su hermano estaba con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama- _"Aunque me odien…" –_ lo acomodó y arropó, para luego ir con Donnie que estaba sin cobijas – _"Aunque me crean molesto"_ -lo abrigo y le quitó las gafas de laboratorio para luego ir con Mikey que se retorcía en su cama-" _Yo… siempre los cuidaré…"_ -le acarició la cabeza para que se calmara y le dio su oso de peluche para que lo abrazara-"… _porque los amo…"_

Leo regresó a su habitación seguido por sus silenciosos hermanos, una vez ahí cogió la bolsa que había traído April y sacó un paquete, al abrirlo resultó ser….

-¿Un saco de boxeo? –Rapha estaba extrañado

Leo comenzó a llenarlo con la ropa vieja del otro saco, una vez terminó, cogió la que una vez fue uno de sus más grandes tesoros

- _Al menos le fuiste de utilidad a Rapha_ -murmuró antes de remendar los agujeros que había hecho su hermano esa tarde, luego lo guardó en su viejo cofre, donde se pudo observar una nueva fotografía pero en esta se veía a sus tres hermanos, a su padre, a April y a Casey

-Creo que hemos terminado –anunció Verdandi regresándolos al dojo

-Ya te vas –fue más una afirmación que una pregunta

-Sip, dejé unas galletas hechas por mamá en casa y no quiero que Urd se las coma todas –Ella abrió el portal pero regresó a verlos de forma seria- Escuchen, he visto que hay una posibilidad de que aprendan de sus errores, por ello les voy a advertir de mi hermana mayor, ella es la más sensible de nosotras, por lo tanto la más fácil de hacer enojar, si Urd que es la más tranquila estaba muy enojada, créanme no quieren saber cómo está la mayor, me imagino que tú sabes sobre nuestra leyenda llamada "La historia de Nornagesta" –se dirigió a Mikey- pues digamos que no es del todo una leyenda. Adiós hermanos Hamato –se despidió y desapareció dejándolos a oscuras

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Rapha

-Bueno, esa leyenda dice que hubo una vez en que las Nornas visitaron Dinamarca, presenciaron el nacimiento de un noble, Urd y Verdandi le concedieron dones que prometían un futuro maravilloso, justo en ese momento entró un montón de gente y empujaron a la tercera Norna, ella enfadada, declaró que el niño viviría solo y su vida duraría hasta que una vela que se encontraba ahí se apagase, su hermana mayor apagó la vela y se la dio a los padres pidiendo que la guardaran y jamás la encendieran, ese niño se llamó Nornagesta por las Nornas, vivió muchos años, hizo grandes hazañas, y un día un rey lo convenció de bautizarse con la promesa de que la maldición se rompería, una vez lo hizo el rey lo obligó a encender la vela, Nornagesta la miraba inquieto y una vez esta se consumió el cayó al suelo sin vida, pues esta se le había escapado de las manos –terminó de relatar Mikey

-Pero no entiendo, según tu historia la tercera es una de las menores, pero por lo que dijo Verdandi la tercera es la mayor de las hermanas-cuestionó Donnie

-Es que las Nornas son muy antiguas, así que actualmente no saben quién es la mayor, por lo que escogieron un orden a lazar –explicó Mikey

De pronto la temperatura comenzó a bajar y lo único que vieron los hermanos antes de desmayarse fue…

Obscuridad

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo la continuación de nuestra historia, esta fue un poco más difícil que las anteriores, pero lo admito, no vivo sin que alguien le dé un buen golpe a Raphael, ay Leo te esfuerzas tanto, bueno los dejo para que investiguen la leyenda, en mi opinión, los escritores de "La bella durmiente" se basaron en ella, pero quien sabe, hoy solo tengo una pregunta: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Creo de aquí me tardaré una semana máximo en publicar el cuarto capítulo**

 **Les pido dejen sus reviews y me hagan saber sus opiniones**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews del segundo capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-yukio87 (primer review, lamento la tardanza y cómo te dije también adoro a Leo)**

 **-efarraiz (segundo review, gracias por tus cumplidos y por compartir tus respuestas)**

 **-LunaBeatriz1 (tercer review, espero no decepcionarte)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (cuarto review, me encanta tu manera de deducir el futuro)**

 **-NitenRyuCara (quinto review, me atrajo mucho tu teoría, aunque pobre Leo si fuera verdad)**

 **-Aria TMNT (sexto review, gracias por seguir leyendo, espero no defraudar tus expectativas)**

 **-dragonazabache (séptimo review, opino lo mismo, y cuando mencionaste los tacos también se me antojaron)**

 **-Alix Hamato Saotome (séptimo review del cap 1 y octavo del cap 2 gracias por tus reviews, a mí también me preocupa Leo, lamentablemente debo hacerlo oír esas palabras hirientes)**

 **Desde el mundo espiritual les narra Miko Eiko y les digo hasta la próxima**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo: "Fue un sueño"_**


	4. Fue un sueño

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada e inspirada en "Cuento de Navidad" de Dickens, el cual es uno de mis favoritos debo decir.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

 _-_ Diálogos–

 _-"Pensamientos" –_

* * *

Hola mis queridos amigos y amigas, lamento el retraso, tuve que ordenar el desorden que ciertas niñas dejaron en la cocina.

Bueno sin más les leeré el siguiente capítulo….

 **FUE UN SUEÑO**

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que aquel lugar era frío y obscuro

-" _¿En dónde estoy?...no puedo moverme"_

RINGGGG RINGGG

 _-"¿Qué suena?...Es muy irritante"_

RINGGGG RINGGG

- _"¡Cállate! ¡Has silencio!"_

¡DESPIERTA!

Raphael abrió sus ojos del susto, esa voz era fría y llena de odio, sin embargo lo único que encontró fue…

-¿Mi cuarto? –Se sentó en su cama y paseó su vista por toda la habitación hasta detenerse en el reloj -¿5:00 am? –Era oficial, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba hasta que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y con él, los recuerdos de las Nornas –Tal vez fue solo un sueño

-¡Raphie¡ -la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Mikey y a Donnie, ambos tenían la misma expresión confusa que su hermano mayor

-¿Qué pasa?

-Todo –Mikey caminaba en círculos dentro de la habitación –Primero, estamos dormidos y luego despertamos fuera de nuestros cuerpos, segundo, llegan las Nornas y nos dan un paseo del que me arrepiento y para rematar despertamos como si nada hubiera pasado

-Mikey cálmate, tal vez solo fue un sueño –Raphael trataba de calmarlo

-¡Ah sí! ¿En qué clase de sueño podemos estar los tres y ver recuerdos de otra persona?¿En qué sueño aparecen dos Nornas y te hablan?... y ahora que me acuerdo ¿Qué pasó con la tercera? ¿Nos atacará por sorpresa o qué? –El de naranja movía sus ojos frenéticamente de un lado a otro en busca de actividad paranormal

-Mikey, tal vez solo fue un sueño colectivo y ya, pero nada más –explicó Donnie

-Bueno, te creo por esta vez… pero aun así creo que le debemos una disculpa a Leo –los tres se miraron y asintieron con una leve sonrisa, porque sueño o no, les había mostrado sus errores y los arreglarían

Por fin todo había acabado todo… ¿cierto?

Los tres bajaron en dirección a la cocina y se llevaron una gran sorpresa…. En la mesa había varios platos hechos con fruta, todos se veían deliciosos.

-¡Buenos días, chicos¡ –los tres centraron su atención en Leo, él estaba terminando de servir la mesa y los miró con una sonrisa algo cansada pero alegre

-¡Vaya Sin miedo! ¡Por fin cocinaste algo comestible! –dijo con burla el de rojo – _"¡Qué acabo de decir!"_ –Rapha alcanzó a ver su reflejo, tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y sus menores lo miraban incrédulos – _"¿Qué me pasa?... no puedo controlar mi cuerpo"_

-Es verdad, bro, al fin podemos desayunar-Mikey se sentó seguido de sus hermanos _–"¿Por qué dije eso?... yo no quería decir eso"_

-Mejor me apuro, quiero reparar el robot que por tú culpa se estropeó –Donnie miraba a Leo molesto- _"¿Pero qué…?...las palabras salieron solas" –_ Donnie quería disculparse al igual que sus hermanos pero sus cuerpos simplemente… no les hacían caso

-Lo siento Donnie, si puedo ayudarte en algo, avísame, pero antes debo entregarle el desayuno al Maestro Splinter –Leo cogió una charola e iba de salida

-Lambiscón –Raphael quería coserse la boca en ese mismo momento, sus hermanos solo asintieron en contra de su voluntad

-Hai, hai –Leo suspiró con resignación para luego darles unas sonrisa cariñosa antes de irse _"Solo están enojados por lo de anoche, ya se les pasará_ "-pensó tranquilamente dejándolos solos con la mayoría de platos limpios

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –Raphael había recuperado el control de su cuerpo

-Haber si entendí –Mikey estaba estupefacto- Bajamos a disculparnos con Leo y en lugar de eso lo salimos insultando-miró a Donnie- Además ¿qué fue eso de "por tu culpa"?

-Créeme, ni yo sé que pasa, lo único que quiero es pedirle perdón y llevarlo al laboratorio para ver qué tan enfermo está

-Es verdad, casi se me había olvidado

-¡Chicos, hora del entrenamiento! –avisó el de añil desde el dojo

-Acaso no va a comer nada –Rapha estaba muy preocupado

-La verdad creo que su estómago debe estar débil, así que si come lo normal, lo vomitaría, es probable que solo haya tomado algo de jugo y un poco de pan, le ayudará a sostenerse, si es que con suerte no lo devuelve –explicó Don antes de que perdieran de nuevo el control de camino al dojo.

Entrenaron arduamente hasta la tarde, Casey y April llegaron justo a tiempo para ver los cuerpos de sus amigos tirados en el piso, a excepción del de añil que parecía tan fresco como una lechuga.

-April ¿puedes venir un momento? –ella y Leo fueron a la cocina

-¡Vaya, al señor perfecto no le basta con eso, ahora quiere toda la atención! –exclamó Rapha levantándose- _"Alguien máteme, por favor"_ -pensó frustrado de no poder controlar su boca

-Rapha, tranquilo Leo solo quiere hablar con ella –Casey le puso una mano en el hombro intentando calmarlo

-¡Mikey! Ya te traje la historieta –April sacó de su bolso el objeto y se lo entregó al de naranja, que se puso a dar brinquitos de alegría

-¡Gracias, April!

En ese momento los tres hermanos se dieron cuenta de que el mayor sonreía muy feliz desde la cocina, como si temiera que al salir les arruinara el momento.

Las horas pasaron en aparente tranquilidad, la cual no existía, pues cada vez que uno de los menores se acercaba a Leo con la intención de disculparse, las cosas se volteaban y lo terminaban insultando, aun así el mayor no se enojaba con ellos, solo suspiraba con cansancio

 _-"Solo están enojados"_ –se repetía

Rapha, Mikey y Donnie, decidieron que la mejor manera de no seguir agregando leña al fuego, sería mantenerse alejados del de añil, sin embargo esta acción tuvo un efecto diferente.

-" _Me odian….no no no, solo están enojados, mis hermanos no me odiarían por algo tan estúpido_ " –cada vez que quería acercase a uno de ellos, estos lo ignoraban, pronto se empezó a sentir solo y se encerró en su habitación a meditar un poco

Llegó la noche y con ella la hora del patrullaje

Esta vez fue algo… diferente, todo el recorrido fue muy silencioso, los menores no podían articular ninguna palabra y el líder estaba muy pensativo.

Todo parecía bien, era una noche normal, alguno que otro delincuente, pelea con los robots del pie, dragones púrpura, entre otros, pronto llegó la hora de volver a casa

Claro, hasta que uno no pudo controlarse

-Esto es muy aburrido, quería pelear más –Rapha se cruzó de brazos enojado- " _Es que acaso no puedo cerrar la boca"_ -pensó exasperado consigo mismo

-Rapha ya no hay nada más que hacer, es hora de volver o el maestro Splinter podría preocuparse –intentó razonar el líder

-De hecho, según la información que acabo de recibir, hay un sitio en la ciudad que Destructor ha dejado desprotegido, han enviado a muchos grupos para recibir encargos que llegaban este día a los muelles así que necesitan de casi tosos los ninjas que tenga–Donnie revisaba su celular en busca de más información– _"Vaya, es verdad"_

-Intrépido, esta puede ser la oportunidad para quitarle el mutágeno a Destructor

-No Rapha, necesitamos un plan de ataque, no podemos ir a lo tonto y atacar, podría ser una trampa

-Pero Leo, si lo conseguimos, podré fabricar el retro-mutágeno, curar a Timmoty y al resto de personas mutadas

-Entonces a qué esperamos, ¿no era esa nuestra prioridad? –Mikey miraba a Leo con reproche

-No, esto es muy arriesgado, además ustedes no saben si en verdad hay mutágeno en ese lugar

-No lo sabremos si no vamos

-No, Mikey mi prioridad es llevarlos a casa sanos y salvos, podemos regresar cuando hayamos pensado bien en una estrategia

-Leo no habrá otra oportunidad como esta –Donnie quería darse un buen golpe, pues sabía que eso lo estaba diciendo por April y no estaba pensando claro

-He dicho que no

-Ahh tú no entiendes nada señor cobarde –Rapha comenzó a correr junto a sus menores

-¡ESPEREN! ¿Por qué no me pueden hacer caso por una vez?

Rapha, Mikey y Donnie, fueron a aquel lugar seguidos de su hermano, entraron a una bodega con varios contenedores de basura, Mikey tropezó con una soga y en ese momento los tres habían recuperado el control de su cuerpo y lo que querían era salir de ahí

-Leo creo que deberíamos…-Mikey fue interrumpido por el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse

-¡Vaya, que suerte tengo! atrapé unas tortugas –Cara de pez salió de las sombras junto a TigerClaw- Quién iba a decir que este plan funcionaría… ¡Robo pies, elimínenlos!

Los robo pies peleaban contra Donnie y Mikey, Cara de pez con Rapha y TigerClaw con Leo

Todo estaba a favor de las tortugas hasta que…

-¡AHHHHHH! –aquel grito les dio tiempo suficiente a todos para ver como destructor aparecía de la nada y atacaba a Leo por la espalda, logrando traspasarle una espada por su costado, de lado a lado, rompiendo su caparazón

-¡LEO! –gritaron al ver a su líder caer al suelo

-¡ELIMINENLOS! –ordenó Destructor

Los robo pies los mantenían alejados de él, sin embargo las tortugas estaban furiosas y lograban acabar rápidamente con sus enemigos, al ver esto, Destructor decidió ejecutar, la última parte de su plan, el plan para destruir a los Hamato

-Es interesante ver lo que puede enseñarte un poco de biología –se burló Destructor viendo el caparazón agujereado del de añil, antes de darle una patada en el estómago y luego retirarse

Leonardo sabía que algo andaba mal, pues Destructor se estaba escapando, aquel monstruo no era de los que se escapaban cuando tenían la ventaja y él lo sabía, sus temores se confirmaron cuando vio la mirada de satisfacción que le dirigía detrás de su máscara, antes de desaparecer de su vista con sus secuaces y dejar atrás a los robo pies.

Leonardo se levantó, por un momento se fijó en el charco de sangre que se formaba bajo él

-" _No, no es momento para distraerme"_ -comenzó a buscar por todos los rincones, un objeto que pudiera hacerles daño, siguió buscando, hasta que la encontró…

Había una bomba en la pared

Faltaba apenas un minuto, para que detonara… debía actuar rápido

-¡CORRAN A ESA ESQUINA! –les señaló sin importarle el dolor tener una espada en su costado, sus hermanos lo vieron sin entender-¡HAY UNA BOMBA! –eso fue suficiente para que acataran las órdenes de su líder

Leonardo sabía que eso no sería suficiente, no lo lograrían a esa distancia, una idea vino a su mente en ese instante, y con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas cogió un contenedor y lo lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo hacia ellos, dejándolos arrinconados entre la esquina y el contenedor

-¡LEO! ¡LEO! –gritó Mikey viendo que el mayor estaba muy cerca de la bomba- ¡CORRE, LEO! ¡RÄPIDO!

Él no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces, quedaban diez segundos, lo iba a lograr, ya había cruzado la mitad del tramo que lo separaba de sus seres queridos, sin embargo…

Uno de los robots caídos lo sujetó del pie y lo tiró al suelo

-¡LEONARDO!

Y la bomba explotó

El almacén era viejo y cedió ante la explosión, las tres tortugas se quitaron los pedazos de techo que tenían encima, apenas tenían unos rasguños

-¡LEO!

Todo el lugar estaba hecho una pila de escombros, no había rastros de la tortuga, probablemente estaba debajo de todo eso

-Leo, Leo…-Rapha removía los escombros junto a Mikey

-Casey, ven con el tortumóvil a un almacén entre la quinta y la sexta, acaba de haber una explosión y no encontramos a Leo y…¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA! –Donnie cortó la llamada y se unió a la búsqueda

Pasaron casi diez minutos removiendo los escombros, pilares, lámparas rotas….

-¡Lo encontré! –Mikey señaló una mano verde que sobresalía por debajo, sus hermanos lo ayudaron a quitar el resto de ladrillos que había encima

-Leo…

-¡Oh por Dios!

-¡No, esto no…!

Su hermano estaba cubierto de cortadas y quemaduras, pero sobre todo aquello sobresalía un tubo de metal que los traspasaba justamente por la mitad

-No, no….-A Rapha se le escapaban las lágrimas mientras sostenía la mano de su hermano- Vamos Leo, despierta, no nos hagas esto…

-Leito, despierta-Mikey lo sacudía un poco- prometo ser un mejor hermano pero por favor, abre tus ojos, por favor….

-Chicos…

-¡Leo!...-Donnie estaba que rebosaba de felicidad por oír su voz

-Chicos ¿se encuentran bien… -los tres asintieron aún con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Leo, aguanta, Casey ya viene y te vas a poner mejor y luego vamos a ver Héroes Espaciales y….

-Lo siento…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-preguntó Rapha con miedo

-Lo siento….no pude ser….un buen líder….ni un…buen…hermano

-Leito, no digas eso, eres el mejor hermano que tenemos –decía Donnie

-Hace mucho frío…estoy muy cansado

-No Leo, no cierres tus ojos, por favor, Casey ya viene, te vas a poner mejor…-decía Donnie llorando de nuevo

-Donnie, ambos sabemos que eso… no es verdad

Mikey abrazó a Donnie que lloraba en silencio

-Rapha no te culpes…. ¿de acuerdo? Y cuida mucho a Mikey cuando tenga pesadillas

-Leo… -Rapha asintió en medio del llanto

-Mikey…sigue siendo…la alegría de nuestro padre,… él te necesita -le costaba trabajo respirar

-Hermanito no digas eso, por favor….

-Donnie…no dejes que se estanquen… ayúdalos a… salir…adelante –cada vez eran más borrosos

-Hermano….

-Los qui..ero.. mucho -y cerró sus ojos

-¿Leo? ¡LEO! ¡DESPIERTA!

-no nos dejes solos…por favor….

-¡Chicos, ¿qué pasó?! –April se detuvo al ver a sus amigos en llanto

-Mis hijos ¿qué… -Splinter… no pudo, cayó de rodillas al ver el cuerpo de su hijo mayor, sin señales de vida-Leonardo, hijo…-Splinter puso la cabeza de su hijo en su regazo y la acarició mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Rapha vio algo que destellaba, lo cogió y vio que era un relicario, sus hermanos se acercaron a él

En él se veía una foto de los cuatro cuando eran pequeños junto a su padre y había una inscripción debajo de ella

"Mi amada familia a la que cuidaré siempre, sin importar el lugar, tiempo y distancia,

Los quiere, Leonardo H."

 _-"¿Qué hemos hecho?"_

 _-"¿Por qué no fuimos nosotros?"_

 _-"¿Por qué nos quería tanto?"_

 _-"¿Por qué no le hicimos caso?"_

 _-"¿Por qué no lo cuidamos?"_

 _-"¿Por qué no le dijimos "Te quiero"?"_

-Desearía… una segunda oportunidad –pronunciaron los tres

Y fue en ese momento en el que todo se detuvo

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola,mis queridos lectores, lamento el retraso, tenía unbloqueo mental, y además ya me falta una semana para regresar a clases, la verdad andaba viendo Doraemon "El gladiador" y me pareció muy triste la despedida, por favor, les pido me digan ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿qué sintieron? ¿En quién pensaron a parte de las tortugas? ¿Fue algún ser querido?**

 **Les pido dejen sus reviews y me hagan saber sus opiniones**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews del tercer capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-efarraiz (primer review, gracias por comentar la verdad concuerdo contigo, Leo pensaría que eatá en otro planeta jajaja)**

 **-LunaBeatriz1 (segundo review, me alegra no haberte decepcionado, la verdad yo creo que todos tenemos aunque sea un poco de miedo al futuro)**

 **-Alix Hamato Saotome (tercer review, como dice Verdandi un segundo basta para cambiar el curso de la historia)**

 **-yukio87 (cuarto review, espero no haber traicionado tus expectativas)**

 **-NitenRyuCara (quinto y onceavo review, imagínate tener un novio como Leo, sería fantástico, ahh ya me emocioné, por cierto tus teorías son excelentes, me encantan y te agradezco que las compartas conmigo)**

 **-Aria TMNT (sexto review, me agrada la idea de que te haya provocado el sentimiento de tristeza, eso quiere decir que logré transmitir aunque sea un poco de mis pensamientos a mis lectores, espero no decepcionarte con la continuación)**

 **-maria jose (séptimo review, gracias por leer, espero puedas darme tu opinión de este cap)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (octavo review,como siempre agradezco que me des tú opinión de cada capítulo, respecto a lo de las 36 horas, yo considero que el presente es lo más fresco que uno tiene en la mente, pero la verdad no se si se considere así en el mundo de la ciencia, la verdad Leo tiene un poco más de trabajo que los hermanos mayores normales y con todo ese estrés, yo pienso que si te repinten constantemente que te odian, te lo crees aunque sea un segundo, pero aún así los sigue queriendo, ay mi Leo da todo lo que tiene por su familia, es admirable)**

 **-DraognsIshshah (noveno review, créeme hace tiempo que quería darle de martillazos, espero continúes leyendo)**

 **(octavo review del cap 1 y décimo del cap 3, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero no decepcionarte)**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo: "Oportunidad"_**


	5. Oportunidad

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada e inspirada en "Cuento de Navidad" de Dickens, el cual es uno de mis favoritos debo decir.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

 _-_ Diálogos–

 _-"Pensamientos"-_

* * *

Hola, mis buenos amigos, ¿cómo han estado?, espero que bien.

Ya estamos llegando al final de la historia, así que, empecemos de una vez

El capítulo de hoy se titula….

 **OPORTUNIDAD**

Literalmente, todo se detuvo.

Splinter, April y Casey estaban congelados, pero nuestras tortugas no se daban cuenta, pues, sinceramente, ¿quién lo haría?, después de todo, estaban demasiado sumidos en la tristeza, el llanto, pero sobre todo… la culpa.

-¿ahora lo entienden? –esa voz los sobresaltó

-¿quién eres?-Rapha estaba en pose defensiva frente a sus hermanos, pues ya no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie más- _"Esa voz… se parece a la de mi sueño, pero… suena un poco diferente"_

Un destello de luz cubrió el cielo, y frente a ellos apareció una niña de cuatro años, pelo negro largo, vestido azul, un bastón más grande que ella con un gran copo de nieve en la punta y unos hermosos ojos de color zafiro.

Era la tercera Norna, pero no venía sola, detrás de ella estaba Urd llorando desconsoladamente siendo abrazada por Verdandi que también lloraba en silencio.

-Mi nombre es Skuld-a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la pequeña tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas rebeldes, que se escapaban de sus ojos, con el dorso de su mano, respiro profundamente intentando calmarse- Soy el futuro, la tercera y mayor de las Nornas –aún se notaba la tristeza en su voz

-¿Qué deseas de nosotros? –Donnie se puso de pie ayudando a Mikey en el proceso

-¿ya lo entendieron? –preguntó ella

-¿El qué? Que somos los peores hermanos que han existido, que teníamos al mejor hermano mayor a nuestro lado, que lo único que hicimos fue ser egoístas, que Leo no se merecía esto, que debimos aprovechar el tiempo que tuvimos con él y que ya no podemos hacer nada, si te refieres a eso, sí ya lo entendimos –A Rapha ya no le importaba que lo vieran llorar

-En su mayoría -respondió fríamente

-Pero ustedes son las Nornas, ustedes hacen los telares de la vida, ustedes pueden cambiar esto, ¿cierto? –preguntó Mikey esperanzado

-Te equivocas, nosotras tejemos y cuidamos los telares, pero quienes hacen los hilos son ustedes –Verdandi habló por primera vez en toda la conversación

-Dennos una oportunidad, por favor, aunque sea solo para disculparnos

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? –cuestionó Urd

-Para darle un futuro mejor a Leo y a nuestro padre

-Creo que para este punto-comenzó Urd

-Ya deberían entender que las acciones-continuó Verdandi

-Tienen consecuencias y deben aprender a vivir con ellas

Skuld y sus hermanas comenzaron a desaparecer

-¡NO, POR FAVOR ESPEREN!

-¡DENNOS OTRA OPORTUNIDAD, SE LOS RUEGO!

-¡CAMBIAREMOS LAS COSAS, POR FAVOR!

-¡ESPEREN!

Un destello

Eso fue lo último que los tres vieron antes de desmayarse

Todo lo que se veía era obscuridad, pero a diferencia de la última vez que estuvieron en ese lugar, era que esta vez era cálido y reconfortante.

Abrieron sus ojos, e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que los tres estaban en una sola habitación.

¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?

No lo sabían

A medida que la lucidez llegó a sus cerebros, también lo hizo el miedo.

El reloj sonó, llamando su atención

Eran las 5:00 am

Se miraron inseguros antes de salir del cuarto, bajaron con cautela al primer piso y tomaron una respiración profunda antes de mirar dentro de la cocina.

Primero fijaron su vista en la mesa, había varios platos hechos con fruta, todos se veían deliciosos, exactamente iguales a la última vez

-¡Buenos días, chicos¡ –los tres centraron su atención en Leo, él estaba terminando de servir la mesa y los miró con una sonrisa algo cansada pero alegre

Los tres solo lo miraban fijamente

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡LEOOOO! –los tres se abalanzaron encima de él, cayendo los cuatro al suelo, pero mantenían un agarre firme alrededor del pecho y cintura del de azul

-Pero…-el mayor iba a quejarse pero luego sintió que su caparazón se humedecía y escuchó los sollozos de sus hermanos que se aferraban de él como si temieran que fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento- ¿Qué les pasó? –preguntó preocupado mientras les sobaba los caparazones para que se calmaran

-Lo siento –repetía Raphael entre sollozos

-Seremos buenos –Donnie no paraba de hipar

-No nos dejes –Mikey se aferró más al mayor

- _"Pero ¿qué pasó aquí?"_ –Leo estaba cada vez más preocupado, sus hermanos lloraban como si hubiera ocurrido una tragedia- ¡Hey, tranquilos! Estoy aquí –los acomodó de forma que quedaran sentados frente a él y con un pañuelo les limpió las lágrimas- Ahora sí díganme ¿qué sucede?

-Es que…-¿cómo decirle que las Nornas les habían mostrado lo que habían hecho y las consecuencias que tendrían sus acciones? - Tuvimos una pesadilla –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Hai –suspiró para luego sonreír suavemente, no les creía pero tampoco les obligaría a decir algo que no querían, ya le dirían cuando estuvieran listos

-¿Por qué nos quieres tanto? –la pregunta de Mikey lo devolvió a la realidad, su expresión fue de confusión mientras era observado por los tres- ¿Por qué? Si nosotros somos muy malos contigo, te hicimos pasar malos ratos, te decimos palabras feas, te hacemos bromas y un montón de cosas más –todos esperaban una respuesta llena de odio, pero no estaban preparados para lo que ocurrió

Leo se rio

-¿Cómo que por qué los quiero? -Les sonrió cariñosamente- es simple, son mis hermanos y los amo a ustedes y a nuestro padre sobre todas las cosas –les acarició las cabezas- y con respecto a lo de las "bromas", me molesto a veces pero sé que no las hacen con mala intención, lo de los insultos, pues ustedes solos dicen cuando están molestos, lo que me ayuda bastante a saber cómo se sienten, y… escuchen aunque me hicieran pasar momentos "malos" también me han hecho tener los mejores recuerdos de mi vida, como esto…

Abrió un cajón y sacó una tarjeta que les entregó

-Esa me la hicieron ustedes cuando era mi octavo cumpleaños

En la tarjeta se veían dibujos infantiles de cuatro tortugas sonrientes cogidos de la mano, abajo ponía "Te queremos mucho, Leo"

-Sí, nos ensuciamos mucho -sonrió Mikey ante el recuerdo

-Eso es uno de mis tesoros

-¿Por qué? Solo era una tarjeta-murmuraron los tres

-¿No lo recuerdan? –los tres negaron con la cabeza- En ese tiempo nosotros no teníamos mucho para jugar, así que cuando fuimos a buscar a las alcantarillas, Donnie encontró una hoja de papel, Mikey pintura y Rapha lápices, ustedes guardaban con mucho cuidado esas cosas, la verdad yo no rntendía el por qué, hasta que llegó mi cumpleaños y me dieron esta tarjeta, con eso me demostraron lo mucho que me querían

-Y te seguimos queriendo –dijeron aun hipando en protesta

-Deberían tranquilizarse, por su palidez diría que vieron un fantasma –grave error

Mikey volvió a aferrarse a él y a llorar

 _-"Lo que quiera que haya pasado, debió ser grave"_ –Leo vio que sus otros dos menores volvieron a estar tristes- Hey, ya pasó, estoy aquí, no me ha pasado nada malo –dijo presintiendo que algo pintaba su bienestar en esta historia

-Hablando de eso, Leo –Donnie lo miró fijo- quiero que vayas al laboratorio para examinarte –Leo iba a replicar- Ni lo intentes, ya sé que tienes fiebre, dolor de cabeza, no has descansado casi nada y estás en medio de un resfriado

-Ah bueno… pero primero desayunen –dijo resignado mientras se levantaba y cogía la charola del maestro

-Por cierto, Leo –Rapha detuvo al mayor antes de que saliera- Gracias, esto... se ve muy rico –el pobre estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas

-De nada-sonrió alegre antes de salir

Después del desayuno Donnie examinó a Leo acompañado de su familia, pues el maestro ya tenía sus sospechas, Leo tenía un poco de gripe, sorprendentemente, su cuerpo fue lo bastante fuerte como para recuperarse de lo peor por sí solo, es decir, ya casi estaba curado.

Eso si Donnie le advirtió que aunque sintiera una pequeña molestia, le informe para poder prevenir cualquier complicación

Practicaron como nunca, por primera vez no estaban exhaustos cuando terminaron, recibieron alegremente a sus amigos cuando los vieron entrar a la guarida

-April ¿puedes venir un momento? –ella y Leo fueron a la cocina

Los hermanos se miraron con sonrisas cómplices

-¡Mikey! Ya te traje la historieta –April sacó de su bolso el objeto y se lo entregó al de naranja, que se puso a dar brinquitos de alegría

Corrió hacia la entrada de la cocina y le dio un gran abrazo al mayor

-¡Gracias, Leo! –el de añil miró a April confuso, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros de parte de ella y de Casey, tan cofundidoscomo él- ¡Gracias por todas las historietas que me has dado!

-¿De nada? –sonrió extrañado de que Mikey se enterara de ese secreto

Las horas pasaron y los tres obligaron a Leo a descansar un poco, diciéndole que ellos se encargarían de sus tareas, el aceptó a regañadientes, pero al fin y al cabo... lo necesitaba

Era hora del patrullaje

Fue muy animado, haciendo trucos mientras saltaban en los tejados, chistes, risas, etc.

Era una noche normal, alguno que otro delincuente, pelea con los robots del pie, dragones púrpura, entre otros, de lo que Leonardo se dio cuenta fue de que sus hermanos lo sobreprotegían de manera "sutil" según ellos… tenían miedo, lo sentía, pero… ¿de qué?, tenía sus sospechas de la respuesta

Pronto llegó la hora de volver a casa

-Vamos de regreso –dijo Mikey un poco nervioso, recordando que fue en ese momento precisamente, en que las cosas cayeron en picada

-Claro pero, Donnie ¿no hay ningún informe sobre el pie?

-Sí, hay un almacén que está desprotegido –Rapha y Mikey abrieron los ojos incrédulos, se suponía que lo mantendrían alejado de ese lugar- Lo extraño es que todas las sedes del pie tienen por lo menos diez ninjas vigilando cada una y esta es la única vacía

-Podría ser una trampa –dedujo Leo

-Bueno aquí dice que está programada para una demolición en una semana, están trasladando todo lo de ese almacén a la guarida oficial-Rapha y Mikey se miraron confusos, pues la mayoría de lo que había dicho el de morado, era mentira

-Entonces no debe tener mucha importancia, lo mantendremos vigilado por si las moscas –se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria- Hora de volverá casa –dijo antes de comenzar a caminar

-Oye ¿qué fue eso? –le susurró Rapha a Donnie

-No me iba a creer si le decía que no tenía nada –explicó – desde el inicio, él debía tomar la decisión, yo solo le di un empujoncito para que escogiera regresar –sonrió

-Hey, de qué hablan

-De nada Leito, debemos regresar rápido a casa –Mikey comenzó a empujarlo por la espalda

-Y ¿por qué?

-Le pedimos al sensei permiso para desvelarnos y ver algunas películas y comer pizza –informó Rapha

-Vale, pero nada de películas de terror, que Mikey tendrá pesadillas- advirtió el mayor al de carmín

-Sí Raphie, hazle caso a Leito y pórtate bien conmigo –El de rojo le dio un zape mientras Leo se reía

Llegaron a la guarida y al parecer ya estaba todo preparado

-Primero vemos "El origen de los guardianes" –Mikey le mostró el caja del dvd a Leo y este sonrió

-Pero son dibujos animados –se quejaron los dos restantes

-Es por orden de estatura –les sacó la lengua a lo que el de azul rio, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se había reído tantas veces en un día?

Dejaron de quejarse y se comenzaron a acomodar

-Mis hijos, buenas noches, y no se desvelen demasiado –Splinter se despidió antes de entrar a su habitación

-Buenas noches sensei

Splinter vio por última vez como sus hijos sonreían, y se apegaban más al mayor

-Parece que por fin lo entendieron

-Así es mi viejo amigo

 _Continuará…._

* * *

 **Hola, queridos lectores, nuestra historia está llegando a su fin, ya falta solo un capítulo o tal vez no?, estoy pensando en hacer una secuela ¿qué piensan?, les gustaría que esta historia tenga una segunda parte, bueno me hacen saber en sus comentarios ¿les gustó el capítulo? ¿Quién era él le respondió a Splinter?**

 **Les pido dejen sus reviews y me hagan saber sus opiniones**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews del cuarto capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-efarraiz (primer review, gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos, la verdad yo creo que los chicos si recapacitaron y por cierto estuvieron deliciosas las galletas y la leche virtuales que me mandaste)**

 **-Alix Hamato Saotome (segundo review, espero no decepcionarte con este cap y espero tu opinión como siempre)**

 **-DraongsIshshah (tercer review, si la verdad me acordé de muchos seres queridos que ya no están físicamente cuando escribí este cap)**

 **-LunaBeatriz1 (cuarto review, gracias por el alago, la verdad pensé primero en la enfermedad al inicio de la historia, pero luego quise jugar con sus mentes y hacerles creer que sería eso de lo que se iba a morir, muajaja soy malvada, no mentira solo quise darle un pequeño giro a la historia)**

 **-marisa y monyer (quinto review, gracias por comentar, espero sigas leyendo)**

 **-Rosa Black Dragon (sexto review, como siempre te pregunto ¿no eres familiar de Holmes?, eres una gran deductora, es como si me leyeras la mente, me va a complacer leer tu teoría respecto a este cap, lo del caparazón me acordé de un capítulo de TMNT 2003 en la versión cómic, hay un capítulo que se llama "Lo que nunca pasó" creo, hay se ve que Karai apuñala a Leo por la espalda y le traspasa el caparazón, la verdad amo y odio ese cap)**

 **-yukio87 (séptimo review, espero complacerte con este cap, como vez ese fue el futuro que podría haber sido si no cambiaban su forma de actuar)**

 **-maria jose (octavo review, gracias por tu alago espero no decepcionarte)**

 **-NitenRyuCara (noveno review,la verdad yo también lloré cuando escribí el cap, lo mismo me pasó a mí, fue difícil encontrar un relicario pero lo conseguí de pura casualidad, las respuestas a tu preguntas, quien sabe, lo que aseguro es que no aparecerá Karai pues se lo prometí a un lector, por mi parte sigue escribiendo tus reviews largos, me levantan el ánimo)**

 **-Ice Lobo (revisión X, Gracias por leer mi historia, me gustaría saber su opinión)**

 **-I love Kittens too (noveno review cap 1, noveno cap 2, doceavo cap 3 y onceavo cap 4, gracias por todos tus comentarios, espero me dejes saber tu opinión de este cap)**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo: "Revelaciones"_**


	6. Revelaciones

**Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de los personajes que presentan las series y los cómics.**

 **Esta historia está basada e inspirada en "Cuento de Navidad" de Dickens, el cual es uno de mis favoritos debo decir.**

 **Solo soy una escritora que busca poner sus más alocadas ideas en acción para hacerles pasar un buen rato a ustedes mis queridos lectores, yo me divierto redactando ^-^.**

 _-_ Diálogos–

 _-"Pensamientos"-_

* * *

Mis buenos amigos, que bueno es verlos otra vez, la verdad lamento decir que este es el último capítulo del libro que narra esta anécdota.

Aunque nadie sabe lo que depara el destino, quien sabe y este se convierta en el inicio de otra historia.

Bueno, el último tramo de nuestro relato se llama….

 **REVELACIONES**

-Así es mi viejo amigo

Splinter giro en dirección a la dueña de esa voz, frente a él apareció un resplandor pequeño que dio paso a una hermosa mujer de pelo negro largo suelto y ojos dorados, traía un vestido rojo suelto desde la cintura, una capa negra con capucha y un cinturón amarillo con una espada al costado.

-Buenas noches, Hela-sama ¿A qué debo su visita? –Splinter no parecía sorprendido, más bien sonreía suavemente a la mujer, como si la hubiese estado esperando

-Buenas noches, Hamato-san, hace ya tanto que nadie me llama por mi nombre que ya casi lo había olvidado, sin embargo lamento que mi llegada no sea precisamente por las mejores circunstancias, qué más daría yo porque esta fuese una visita cordial entre amigos

-Lo lamento Hela-sama, en este momento le pediría que pase a la sala para charlar pero….

-¡Oh, no te preocupes! Sé que en estos momentos tus hijos menores disfrutan de una maravillosa velada junto a su hermano mayor, además no me gustaría interrumpirlos –miró en dirección a la puerta como si pudiera ver a través de ella, sonrió cariñosamente antes de volver su mirada a Splinter- Y ya que yo he llegado sin avisar, mi persona será quien proporcione un lugar donde podamos conversar libremente –chasqueó los dedos y de pronto ambos se encontraban en una sala japonesa y se arrodillaron a lados opuestos de la mesa de centro

-¿Dónde nos encontramos?

-En mi casa, por supuesto –ella apareció una tetera y comenzó a servir dos tazas - Tómalo, es un té relajante de sakura, lo he hecho yo personalmente, te ayudará a alivianar el peso de todos estos años…

Se dio cuenta de la molestia en los ojos de Splinter

-Nos encontramos en un plano astral, así que no debe preocuparse por el tiempo, Hamato-san –explicó adivinando las preocupaciones de la rata

-Ya me lo suponía, sin embargo puedo sentir que la charla no será muy amena

-Veo con gusto, que a pesar de conocernos hace tan poco, has llegado a saber más de mí que muchos otros, y por lo tanto estás al tanto de mi costumbre de ir directo al punto

-Exactamente

-Sin embargo… por esta vez quise probar tu método, y dar "rodeos" como dicen los humanos, pero por lo visto no funcionó –rio divertida contagiando a Splinter- Bueno Hamato-san, la verdad te traje aquí por tus hijos, más específicamente por Leonardo

-Por favor, llámeme Splinter, Hela-sama

-Si te sientes más cómodo, así lo haré, después de todo eres uno de los pocos que me llama por mi nombre, y no por el apodo que me han puesto los mortales, no me gusta ser llamada "Muerte", pero he de admitir que tiene sus ventajas…

Tomó un sorbo antes de continuar, pero de pronto la sangre subió a sus mejillas

-¡Oh qué vergüenza!, esta mala costumbre que se me ha pegado últimamente de irme por la tangente no me deja tranquila, lo lamento, ahora continuando con el tema, hace unos días, estuve paseando por el salón de los telares hasta que mis hijas vinieron a mí con angustia y miedo en sus rostros, ellas me guiaron a través de los telares, y la verdad no me gustó el camino que tomábamos…

-¿A qué la conducía?

-A los telares de la familia Hamato –Splinter contuvo la respiración un momento-Al principio no encontré nada fuera de lo usual, hasta que mis hijas me mostraron uno en específico…

Chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y en sus brazos apareció un hermoso telar terminado

-Este era de Leonardo, al verlo comprendí el temor de mis niñas –aquel telar iniciaba con color amarillo hasta un poco más de la mitad, luego un trozo pequeño de verde, y, por último, una línea muy fina de color azul que lo terminaba- Tu hijo iba a morir precisamente este día, protegiendo a sus seres queridos

Splinter mostró preocupación en sus facciones, cogió el telar con mucho cuidado en sus brazos

-Esa fue la misma reacción que tuve, vi… que su muerte fue causada por una mala decisión de sus hermanos, así que les pedí un favor a mis hijas, y este fue que le mostraran a tus hijos menores, recuerdos que les hicieran recapacitar y valorar a Leonardo, es decir, decidí y pedí que les dieran una oportunidad

-¿Aceptaron tan fácil?

-¡Oh, por supuesto que no! Ellas protestaron con ganas, decían que ninguno se merecía ese regalo, pero aún son niñas, así que les dije que no estaban viendo todo el panorama y al final ellas también lo entenderían, y por lo visto lo hicieron, claro que no faltó el chantaje con mis galletas –rio ante el recuerdo

Pero luego su semblante cambió a uno melancólico

-He de aclarar, que ellas me advirtieron que solo les mostrarían los recuerdos, nada más, la decisión de darles una oportunidad quedaba en mis manos, como te dije ellas esperaban que yo cambiase de opinión al final

Se entristeció al recordar el rencor de las palabras de sus hijas al encomendarles la tarea

\- Sin embargo, fueron ellas, quienes al final, comprendieron el porqué de mi forma de actuar y estuvieron de acuerdo, así que como ves, esta fue mi decisión.

-Le agradezco su obra Hela-sama pero ¿no era contra las reglas interferir en la historia?

-Lo sé mi amigo, después de todo fui yo quien las creó, pero para que están las reglas sino para romperlas alguna vez, además ese es mi trabajo en este mundo, como les dije alguna vez a mis pequeñas, el mundo espiritual no tiene mucho "sentido" y eso es lo que mantiene el "sentido" del mundo físico

-Concuerdo con usted, pero aún tengo otra consulta ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-En parte, quise compensarte, como sabes parte de mi trabajo es evitar que las personas mueran y guiar sus almas al cielo o al infierno en caso de no poder lograrlo, y… la verdad lamento de corazón no haber podido salvar a Tang Shen y que a causa de ello Miwa fuese criada por Oroku Saki, con una venda fuertemente amarrada en sus ojos

-Pero eso no fue su culpa, estabas herida y débil en ese momento, no podías hacer mucho

-Lo sé, pero… aunque me lo hayas repetido tantas veces, eso no elimina el dolor que viviste esos años, siendo uno de los más cercanos a mí, la verdad no soportaría verte en la misma situación de nuevo y mucho menos con tres adolescentes depresivos a los que cuidar

-Lo entiendo…pero ¿Cuál es el otro motivo?

-Splinter… Leo se ha superado a sí mismo en el plano astral desde niño, al punto que un día llegó a este lugar, comenzó a visitarnos con más frecuencia en sus horas de descanso, y sin percatarme, él se volvió uno más para nuestra familia, mis hijas lo quieren como a un hermano mayor, al que admiran y aprecian, en cambio, por mi parte lo considero como uno de mis hijos, y como tal llegué a conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que si moría en ese momento, no lograría alcanzar la paz, pues el sabría que sus hermanos se culparían por su muerte y la familia se rompería, él se quedaría en el limbo al culparse por el dolor que estaba causando su deceso

-Eso es terrible

-…Yo más que nadie… lo sé… y no podía permitirlo, un alma tan buena y bondadosa, en ese lugar tan sombrío y sin descanso, era inconcebible, por ello pedí ese favor y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho –chasqueó de nuevo y apareció otro telar que aún seguía tejiéndose y esta vez el azul se extendía cada vez más- ahora tanto tú como tus hijos podrán gozar de un futuro más placentero o eso es lo que espero

-Ya veo –Splinter bostezó sin querer

-Te ves muy exhausto Splinter, debemos regresar, te he traído aquí sin preparación alguna, por ello te has cansado más rápido –regresaron al cuarto del maestro y por lo visto apenas había pasado un minuto

-¿Volveré a verla?

-Quién sabe, si el destino lo quiere así, espero que sea en circunstancias más favorables - le sonrió- Adiós, Splinter –se despidió antes de desvanecerse

Splinter se recostó en su cama y casi de inmediato cayó en brazos de Morfeo, fueron demasiadas noticias para un minuto.

Pasaron las horas y en la sala, las cuatro tortugas se habían quedado dormidas, acurrucadas uno contra el otro

Y tal como había dicho aquella persona, Leo se dirigió hacia aquella morada en el plano astral

-¡Buenas noches¡ -se anunció antes de entrar a esa casa, que se parecía mucho a la de los terratenientes japoneses de la era feudal, sin embargo esta era mucho más grande y hermosa

-¡Leo! –tres pequeñas sombras se abalanzaron encima de él- ¡Hermano que bueno que estás aquí! –sonaban sinceras aquellas voces

-Y ¿por qué no iba a venir? –las tres se congelaron al percatarse de su descuido

-Es que pensamos que estabas muy cansado –excusó Urd- Leo ¿Sabías que mamá preparó galletas? Están muy ricas, pruébalas ¿sí? –intentó cambiar el tema

-Pero…

-Por favooooor –dijeron las tres en coro, haciendo ojitos de cachorro estilo Mikey

-Ahh está bien

-¡Sííí! –las tres salieron corriendo en dirección a la cocina

-Qué bueno verte por aquí Leonardo, ellas han estado muy inquietas esperando tu llegada

-Hela-sama, Buenas noches –la mujer lo abrazó a modo de saludo, pues, aunque no lo admitiera, ella al igual que sus hijas aún tenía algo miedo de lo que había visto en el telar anterior

-Leonardo, puedo notar que te encuentras felizmente confundido, puedo preguntar el ¿por qué? –ya conocía la respuesta pero deseaba escucharla de sus labios

-Pues el día de hoy mis hermanos, se han comportado muy extraño, al despertar vinieron a mí llorando como si una tragedia hubiese sucedido…

- _"Y eso fue lo que pasó en realidad"_

-Luego se portaron más amables que de costumbre y por último me sobreprotegieron a la hora del patrullaje, aún me queda la duda del qué pudo haberles pasado-terminó pensativo

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que no es muy grave, más bien es algo que los ayudará-vio la duda de Leonardo- Y no me vayas a preguntar cómo lo sé, recuerda que sobre todo soy "La Muerte" como suelen llamarme en tu mundo, así que sé bastantes cosas

Antes de que Leo pudiera replicar, las pequeñas Nornas llegaron cargando un plato gigante de galletas entre las tres

-Las comeremos juntos mientras vemos una película, y luego nos continúas enseñando las katas que nos prometiste-dijeron en coro, tambaleándose de un lado a otro para no dejar caer la comida

-Hai, hai-Leo cogió el plato sin mucho esfuerzo y se dirigieron al que sería su cuarto en aquella casa

-Ay estas niñas nunca cambian, no por nada son mis hijas –rio viendo como le enseñaban los nuevos dibujos que habían pegado en la pared, al que consideraban su hermano mayor desde hace años

Hela salió a los jardines, en ese lugar se encontraban muchos animales, ella cogió con delicadeza a una paloma en su mano

-Por favor, ¿podrías hacerle llegar esta carta a Tang Shen?, deseo comunicarle todo lo sucedido respecto al asunto de los telares, he estado tan ocupada últimamente que no la he visitado en un par de años, espero no se haya enojado

La paloma dio un asentimiento antes de coger la carta entre sus patas y salir volando, en dirección al paraíso

-Debo recordar, darle una buena pila de comida cuando regrese, en agradecimiento a sus servicios–ella iba a sus aposentos, pero se encontró con Leo en uno de los pasillos- Leonardo ¿qué haces aquí?

-Iba a la cocina, el té que me dio me ayudó con el resfriado, y me gustaría tomar un poco más

-Lo hubieras dicho antes mi niño –hizo aparecer una taza de té humeante y se la entregó- Cuando regreses con ellas procura que no se desvelen demasiado, tú también necesitas descansar para recuperarte

-Así lo haré –confirmó antes de regresar a su habitación

 _-"Siempre ha sido una persona tan buena y bondadosa"_ –pensó en el camino a su recamara – _"Y ahora sus hermanos también se han dado cuenta de lo que tienen"_

Y eso era verdad desde ese día lo apreciaron más.

Por qué el tiempo se los había enseñado.

El pasado es historia, lo que importa es el regalo del presente, enfocarse en él y dejar de pensar en lo que hubiera sido, las acciones que hagas, siempre te llevarán a un futuro, uno que cambia constantemente para bien o mal, uno que siempre ha sido un misterio.

Fin

O no?

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia y la han leído hasta el final, la verdad he pensado hacer una secuela y deseo saber una respuesta definitiva en sus comentarios**

 **Les pido dejen sus reviews y me hagan saber sus opiniones**

 **Quiero agradecer los reviews del quinto capítulo y mandar saludos a:**

 **-yukio87 (primer review, bueno gracias por tu comentario, la verdad planeo una secuela y también una nueva historia en realidad alterna, me gustaría contar con tu opinión sobre ello)**

 **-Alix Hamato Saotome (segundo review, bueno tu duda fue contestada, espero te alla gustado este cap, me gustaría saber tu opinión respecto a si te gustaría una secuela y una nueva historia)**

 **-LunaBeatriz1 (tercer review, bueno la verdad yo pienso que nunca se puede llegar a conocer completamente a una persona, así que yo considero, lo que he escrito, apenas unas gotas de agua en el océano de Leo)**

 **-Aria TMNT (doceavo review del cap 4 y cuarto del cap 5, hola te agradezco seguir la historia hasta el final, yo también soy hermana mayor y te comprendo, a pesar de que los menores den lata, aun así los protegemos y queremos, como vez ella fue quien pidió el favor y les dio una oportunidad, también me gustaría conocer tu opinión de si te gusta la idea de una secuela y una nueva historia también)**

 **-Ice Wolf (quinto review, Realmente te agradezco que hayas encontrado un espacio para leer mi historia, lamento que tengas que leerlo a altas horas de la madrugada, se lo tedioso que es eso, de todas maneras me gustaría conocer tu opinión también)**

 **-DraognsIshshah (sexto review, gracias por tus halagos, a mí también me hubiera gustado golpear a Rapha un poco más, sin embargo eso todavía podría pasar, quiero que me digas si gustas de una secuela y una nueva historia de mi autoría)**

 **(doceavo review cap 4 si la verdad dolió mucho hacer ese cap, espero tu opinión)**

 **-dragonazabache (séptimo review, como te dije me encanta tu historia de "Deseo mal encaminado" racias por el alago significa mucho para mí, espero tu opinión al respecto de este final y de mi pregunta)**

 **-maria jose (octavo review, gracias por leer hasta el final, espero me des tu opinión respecto a mi pregunta y a este cap también)**

 **Y en especial quiero agradecer a Dameli Frost, por ser quien me motivó a escribir y publicar esta historia.**


	7. Última nota de la Autora

Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, a quienes no lo sepan y les interese, ya he publicado la secuela de esta historia,espero hayan pasado bonitas navidades y feliz año nuevo

Saludos

Les envio muchos abrazos

Desde el mundo espiritual,

Miko Eiko


End file.
